Nightfall 2: The Legend is Back
by Solarsystemex
Summary: The sequel to Nightfall: The Legend is Real. It's a year set after the original, Tails and his friends are moving on from the dark memories that happened 1 year before. But they don't know that there's new evil awaiting them, in a dark Canadian wilderness
1. An unexpected attack

**A/N (author's note)**: I don't own any of the characters made by Sega, Disney, or Goodtimes, I did make up SOME characters, but I don't own the ones made. I wrote this one the same way I wrote the first Nightfall, here's the key in case you need it; copy and paste it into a document so you won't have to come back to chapter one.

**KEY:**

**INT and EXT, they're switching from scene to scene.**

**CUT TO: Is a later scene.**

**O.S.: Is someone speaking off the screen for a short while.**

**V.O.: Someone speaking in someone's head or someone invisible.**

**FADE OUT: Fading into a white or black screen**

**FADE UP: Fading into a scene.**

**This example here is a scene: INT. Space Needle – Night**

**Anyway, this is how I write my stories; I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the Nightfall franchise!**

**Nightfall 2 – The Legend is back**

**Chapter 1 – An unexpected attack**

**INT. Black Screen**

We see this on screen: 'A year ago, young Miles 'Tails' Prower had a thirst for vengeance and received the Kaftar. It felt good to him, but it overtook him and his friends fought the beast to free him, shortly after that, the Kaftar lost his grasp and Tails was free. Or so it seemed…'

**INT. British Colombian wilderness – Day**

The Canadian wilderness was beautiful, the green trees seemed like an ocean of green, the lakes were crystal clear and the mountaintops were beautiful against the sapphire sky, we look down below us and we go down to a trail down in the forest, when we get down there, we see scouts following the trail.

Guide: As you kids can see, that the wonders of the wilderness can really take you away, all of the animals, songs of birds, mountains, it's all just breathtaking.

Boy (to a girl): I thought this would be more exciting.

Girl: Me too, this is not fun.

The guide stopped at a cliff, breathed in deep and the view was absolutely beautiful.

Guide: Kids, take a look at this. Isn't that gorgeous?

Most of the kids agreed while the other two just groaned.

Boy: I just want to go home.

Guide: Now, who can tell me what…

He was cut off by the boy who raised his hand.

Guide: Yes Jeffery?

Jeffery: I must've dropped my cellphone a little ways back, may I go get it?

Guide: Jeffery, are you just trying to make an excuse?

Jeffery: No sir, I'll be back.

Guide: Be back in two minutes sharp.

Jeffery: Yes sir.

Then he began walking in the opposite direction, the girl, Susan, managed to slip away shortly after he left. We join Jeffery and he was using his CELLPHONE to call the police. Susan caught up to him. Jeffery was ticked because there was no signal.

Susan: I knew you were up to something.

Jeffery: Oh, yeah? What do you want?

Susan: I want out of here too, so let's move into the woods before they see us.

They began running into the woods, the guide came from behind a bush and began calling out for them. We join the two kids, they were running and then a moment later they stopped.

Susan: Clever, Jeff.

Jeffery: I know, he just can't stop trusting me.

They laughed, IN THE WOODS something was CREEPING AROUND, it was closing in on the two kids. We join them again and Jeffery was trying to get a signal again.

Jeffery: Grrr! I hate the woods! What good are they?

He began to walk around while holding his phone up into the air, he got on top of a rock and there was no signal.

Susan: Remember to stay together while in the woods.

Jeffery: Yeah, like I'll ever get separated from…

He fell off the rock and tumbled down a hill screaming.

Susan: Jeffery!

We join Jeffery as he tumbled down the hill, he hit the bottom not hard, but he was scratched up. He began to get up in pain while holding his stomach; he was in a denser area that seemed darker.

Jeffery: Susan?

He heard no one, but he began to walk into a clearing. The clearing showed him that there were taller trees and their leaves mostly blocked the sun. He began walking some more and then he heard branches break. He stopped and Susan's dead body came FLYING out of a tree! She landed next to Jeffery who screamed and fell onto the ground. He looked at the body and there were claw marks on her stomach and chest, they were huge.

Jeffery (horrified): Oh my…

Then he heard a CRASH, he whirled around to see a silhouette that looked like Shadow the Hedgehog. Then he heard a ROAR and began running. The forest seemed to be making noises all around him, the brush was too thick, it seemed like a nightmare while getting out of a trap, he got to another clearing and the silhouette of Shadow was in front of him 20 feet away. He freaked out and began running again, then a moment late he tumbled onto a dirt road. He instantly got up because of adrenaline, the silhouette was up against the dark forest and it looked very creepy. Jeffery turned around and came face to face with a GRIZZLY! He screamed and ran to the left but he tripped and came face to face with a WOLF, and then a COUGAR leaped out at him and then dust kicked up into the air.

**CUT TO BLACK**

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: Again, a start, but it was more into the story than the last one. Sorry if it was a bit rushed, but I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	2. Getting ready for a festival

**Chapter 2 – Getting ready for a festival**

**CUT TO: Seattle – Day**

It's one day after the attack in British Columbia, the sun was shining down on the Space Needle, and the sapphire sky gave Mount Rainier a great look. We go down towards the Space Needle, and we stop until we're right beside it. We see a poster that's showing the annual Summer Festival of 2012. It's the festival's third annual celebration, it also said that Sonic and friends are making guest appearances, and they'll be the one's to let out 'The Big Spill'. Then Fiona Fox, walked by the poster, she stopped and looked at it.

Fiona: Mmmmmppphhh…just-so dudes.

She began thinking, and an evil smile came to her face.

Fiona: I'll make Sonic look bad in front of the whole world, then he wouldn't dare to show his face around anymore!

She took the poster, rolled it, and walked off.

**INT. Sonic's hotel room – Day**

The heroes are in a fairly large room, Knuckles was watching football, Amy and Cream were playing 'House' and Sally was looking over the schedule of the Summer Festival. She sighed and sat down.

Sally: This is a big list.

Knuckles: Who cares? Not me.

Sally looked over at Knuckles and said: 'Knuckles, this is serious, we're supposed to be at this Festival to make it the best one, and for more people to come next time.'

Knuckles: Well, I'm not the one doing the work.

Sally: You have to help with the curtains on the stage.

Knuckles: So? What's that make you? A curator?

Amy: Knuckles, stop it with the attitude, you know how much of a hothead you are.

Knuckles: What? I am NOT a hothead!

Sally giggled.

Rudolph came bursting into the room, out of breath, then he sat down. He was in a slender-like human body with arms, legs, hands and feet, like he was in the original story.

Rudolph (exhausted): Ho! What a rush. I had to buy supplies, get the balloons blown up, make invitations, and send in all of the toys and goods.

Sally: I thought Knuckles was supposed to…

She looked at the red echidna with a serious look on her face.

Knuckles: What?

Sally: You were supposed to get those balloons blown up lazy Mary!

Knuckles: I gave Rudolph twenty dollars to do it he did just fine.

Rudolph: Yeah, but you didn't tell me that I had to blow up thousands of balloons, FOR THREE DAYS! And even worse, I had to blow them up with my mouth instead of the inflating equipment!

Sally felt sorry for Rudolph.

Sally: Rudolph, you've done your job, you can relax now.

She looked at Knuckles and said with a serious look and tone: 'While you get off your lazy butt and go finish the rest of the work.' Knuckles was upset, he stood up and said: 'Not a chance girly dirly! You can't make me!' They began arguing and a moment later then Sally said: 'Ten-hut!' Knuckles stood straight up and stopped arguing.

Sally: March to the station soldier, go finish the unpacking, the setup, the sculpturing, and when you're done, get going on moving things for the blowups and activities! Understand?

Knuckles: Yes ma'am!

Sally: Good! Now move out!

Knuckles marched towards the door and exited the room. Sally looked at Rudolph who was smiling.

Rudolph (smiling): Works every time, doesn't it?

Sally (smiling): Well, yes it sure does. Now, go to the pool and relax.

She rubbed his head, she helped him out of his seat, and he went into his room to change into his swimsuit. Sally sighed and sat down again.

Cream: Miss Sally, are you okay?

Sally: Huh? Oh, I'm fine, it's just that the Festival is tomorrow and I don't know if we'll get things done in time.

Amy (smiling): Don't worry, Sally, Sonic is helping so don't worry.

Sally (smiling): You're right Amy.

Then she remembered something.

Sally: I just remembered to go tell Tails to help in our new candidate.

She got up out of the chair and began walking to Tails' room.

**INT. Tails' room – Day**

Tails is smiling while combing his hair, he'd just got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. He put the comb down and put on some new white gloves. Then he heard a knock on his door.

Tails: Yeah?

Sally (O.S.): It's me.

Tails: Oh! Hey.

Sally (O.S.): Tails, can I come in?

Tails: I'll let you in.

Sally: Okay.

Tails put on his socks and shoes before removing the towel, when he finished tying his shoes he went over to the door and opened it.

Sally (smiling): Hey, Tails, get a good shower?

Tails (smiling): I sure did. Felt great.

Sally entered the room.

Tails (smiling): I've been pushing at this for a long time.

Sally (smiling): I can't believe you wanted to make us appear for the first time at the Festival.

Tails (smiling): Hey, it's the least I could do for my best friends in the whole world.

Sally (smiling): Yeah.

Tails went over to the window that gave him a great look at the Space Needle. He breathed deeply and took in the sight. Sally came up next to him.

Tails: You know something?

Sally: What?

Tails (smiling): I would like for us to have the time together forever and ever.

Sally (smiling): Me too. Oh, Tails how's the new candidate?

Tails (realizing): Oh, Li Moon, I forgot that she needs help with the final touches to the dinosaur fun area.

Sally: A man's gotta go help his woman, now go get her.

Tails went out the door to go help Li Moon as Sally looked on at the Space Needle.

**End of chapter 2**

**AN: This is a softer start rather than getting to the main picture so far, but we'll get there soon. Sorry if it's a little rushed.**


	3. The new candidate

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3 – The new candidate**

**EXT. Hallway of 2****nd**** floor – Day**

Tails is trotting down the hallway, when he went around the corner he ran into Rudolph who was in his swimsuit with a shirt on. Their lips almost touched, they avoided an awkward moment by backing up and straightening themselves up.

Tails: Oh, sorry Rudolph, I didn't see you there.

Rudolph: I'm sorry too buddy, I just forgot were the elevator was.

Tails: I'm heading over to help Li Moon, where're you going?

Rudolph: I'm going to go relax in the pool; Sally is making Knuckles finishing off the work.

Tails: Hmmmm, really?

Rudolph began walking with Tails as he said: 'Yes.' When they reached the elevator, they got in, Tails pushed the first floor button and the doors closed.

**INT. Elevator – Day**

Rudolph stretched as they headed down.

Rudolph: How's Li Moon doing after she moved in?

Tails: Well, she's a little stressed after leaving India, but I'm sure we can help her live over here in America.

The elevator door opened, Tails said: 'After you.'

**EXT. Main lobby – Day**

Tails and Rudolph stopped before Tails headed out.

Rudolph: I'm just surprised to see her move in after…never mind…

Tails: I understand, she moved in about…a month ago is it?

Rudolph: I think, well, go have fun.

Tails: You too.

They both went their separate paths, as Tails exited the hotel; Rudolph looked back and thought of the events that happened a year ago.

**CUT TO: Summer Festival area – Day**

There's a huge stage against a side of a bank, and in front of it was a bunch of areas to have fun, snack bars, rides, deflated blowups, tunnels to play in, it was a lot of things to have fun with. We see Li Moon setting up a T-Rex model, she pushed on it and it slipped a little, then Tails came and pushed it up with her. She smiled at Tails and said: 'I got it, but thanks.'

Tails (smiling): Nice to see a little worker like you do this for us.

Li Moon (smiling): Yeah, well, I've lived a life of where we didn't have all this technology and stuff.

She kissed Tails on the cheek.

Tails (smiling): Well, Li Moon, it turns out you're finished with your job.

Li Moon: I still have some sculpturing left to do Tails.

Tails (smiling): No need for that, Sally's making Knuckles do the rest of the work. That lazy echidna.

Li Moon (smiling): Really? Well, I guess I'm done.

Tails (smiling): You are, so you can relax now.

Li Moon sat on a stool and wiped the sweat off her brow.

Li Moon (smiling): Besides helping with this Festival, this city is quite beautiful, with that Space Needle and Mount Rainier.

Tails sat by her, his twin tails had laid across her lap.

Tails (smiling): Well, since this is a beautiful city, I've been thinking about something on my way down here.

Li Moon looked at him and asked: 'What is it, foxy?' Tails chuckled and said: 'Well, since we've got no work to do, maybe we could go do something. Together.'

Li Moon (smiling): What is it foxier boy?

Tails (smiling): Well, since we've just gotten started on our North American journey, maybe we could just go and see the city ourselves. You know, a date.

Li Moon (smiling): A date? I'd love too, foxy.

Tails (smiling): I was thinking tonight because we've got a big day tomorrow.

Li Moon pretended to think, and then she said: 'How about seven?'

Tails (smiling): Perfect! Now, go get a shower, 'cuz I've already got one, and you need to be…

Her lips stopped Tails from finishing his sentence, when she pulled away she said: 'I know what to do, just go get dressed, okay foxy?'

Tails (smiling): You bet, I'll see you tonight.

Tails watched Li Moon walk off; when she left, Tails began wondering what to wear.

**End of chapter 3**

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Tails has asked Li Moon on a date, we'll see how it turns out. Remember to R and R!**


	4. A date never to be forgotten

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**C****hapter 4 – A date never to be forgotten**

**CUT TO: Tails' room – Evening**

Tails has many clothes on the floor; Sonic was just shaking his head while Tails put on a new suit.

Tails: How's this one? Too fancy? Too gibberish? Too not me? I know, I'll try on a different one.

He began looking through his closet to find himself a proper clothing while saying: 'Sonic, you know a thing about dating? I need some proper clothing to make this the best night for Li Moon, how's the red suit? Too shiny? Or the spotted one? Is the green one okay?' He came out with a clown outfit.

Tails: Is this one too funny? Or, would you like me better in the jailer uniform?

Sonic: Tails, Tails, Tails, calm down.

Sonic put his hands on his stressed fox friend and said: 'She fell for you when you were you, so don't change anything, just be yourself.' Tails thought of that and agreed with Sonic.

Tails: What on earth am I doing here? I need to get downstairs because it's…HOG-TIE THE MAILMAN IT'S 6:58!

He took off the suit as Sonic groaned, then Tails had his usual red shoes and gloves on.

Tails: I look good, great, handsome, awesome, bye Sonic!

Then Tails ran out the door, slamming it. Sonic sighed and sees what a huge mess Tails made. He began to pick the clothes up.

**CUT TO: Outside hotel – Evening**

Tails is stressed out, he's so worried, it's 7:02 and he has no idea where Li Moon is.

Tails: Maybe I'm a date pooper.

Then he heard the door of the hotel open and he sees Li Moon in a beautiful blue dress, her hair was combed down smooth instead of a ponytail. She smiled as Tails was in awe, his eyes were big and his mouth was wide open, he leaned against the car, and then he slipped and fell onto the road. Li Moon giggled. Tails got up and jumped when he saw his beautiful love in front of him. She giggled as he looked at himself and blushed.

Li Moon (giggling): A little off-balance this evening?

Tails (stammering): Oh…oh…my gosh…uh…I uh…this ain't how it looks; I thought that um…I'll go change into a tuxedo!

Li Moon stopped Tails before he moved.

Li Moon: Shhhh…you look fabulous, you're perfect.

Tails: But I've got no fancy clothes like you do, I'm just, (different tone) plain ol' me.

Li Moon: This isn't fancy, it's just dress-up, it don't matter what you look like on dates, you can be plain ol' you, or you can dress up. Now, let's go out and see the city.

Tails smiled and hugged his girlfriend, they got into the car, Tails cranked it up and they drove off.

**INT. Car – Night**

We see Tails and Li Moon riding through Seattle, they passed the Space Needle that towered above them, the lights were beautiful and we see them passing the shoreline eventually, a full moon was visible. Then a shooting star zipped across the sky. Li Moon smiled at Tails who smiled back.

Tails (smiling): I've enjoyed this drive, why don't we go to that restaurant that I told you about?

Li Moon (smiling): Okay. Let's go.

Tails smiled as they went around the corner.

**EXT. British Columbian police station – Night**

A Canadian officer is walking up to the chief.

Officer: Captain Sharp.

He handed him a blue folder that contained Elias Acorn's information.

Sharp: What's this?

Officer: Elias Acorn, the guy who murdered mass amounts of people.

Sharp: What about him?

Officer: Well, a week ago, he escaped from the London police, and they could never find him.

Sharp: So?

Officer: Since he became such a hard prisoner, the London police made him become our business. We've got reports of him running around in the states.

Sharp: I see, well, get the U.S. president on the line so we can both track him down. Make sure that he hasn't booked any flights.

Officer: You got it sir. I'll get right on it.

**EXT. Outside fancy restaurant – Night**

Tails and Li Moon are walking to the restaurant that looked exquisite.

Tails: You're really gonna dig this joint.

Li Moon giggled and said: 'How could you afford this? Is this your kind of restaurant?'

Tails: Well, it's a special occasion.

Li Moon laughed as they walked on, not noticing the green Scourge the Hedgehog standing on the other side of the street. He smiled evilly and pulled out a radio.

Scourge (into radio): Hey babe, you in there?

Fiona (radio): Yes babe, I'm here what's going on?

Scourge: We got a couple coming in.

Fiona (radio): A couple? Which?

Scourge: The shrimpy fox and his baloney girlfriend.

Fiona (radio): Really? I see, what's on your mind?

Scourge (smiling): Oh, heh heh…I was thinking we could make him look bad in front of his girlfriend and everyone else. It'll be our little "date".

Fiona: I'm in, Scourge, come sneak in and I'll meet you.

Scourge: Copy that, out.

He put away the radio and began to walk to the restaurant.

**INT. Fancy restaurant – Night**

Tails and Li Moon are looking around at the exquisite restaurant, there were musicians playing classical music the people in the restaurant looked fancy in their tuxedos and white dresses. Tails looked at himself.

Tails: Oh, I feel like a complete jerk for not wearing a…

Li Moon: Shhh…it's alright Tails, you look fantastic. Let's get us a table.

They didn't notice Scourge, who had a hood over his head and blue jeans on sat right behind them. Tails found a table not too far away they both sat down and looked at each other.

Tails: Li Moon, you look so beautiful in that blue dress.

Li Moon: Thanks. You look great in anything.

Tails blushed and said: 'You think so?'

Li Moon: Sure, you're the most handsome fox I've ever seen, foxy.

Scourge raised and eyebrow and mouthed: 'Foxy?' Tails chuckled and sees a waiter coming.

Waiter: What would you couple like to have?

Tails: I'll take the chicken deluxe and Li Moon will have the Asian fish meal.

Waiter: Will there be any drinks?

Tails: Yes, I'll have a large drink and she'll have the same.

Waiter: Anything else, sir?

Tails: No thank you, we're good.

Waiter: We'll have your meal ready soon.

The waiter walked off and when he did, Fiona walked past the couple; she was in a waitress uniform. Li Moon noticed her.

Li Moon: Isn't that your old girlfriend?

Tails looked and sees Fiona talking to Scourge, of whom Tails didn't recognize.

Tails: Yeah.

Li Moon: Do you wanna go somewhere else?

Tails: No, no, I-I'll be okay.

The red fox finished talking to Scourge and then she went past the couple again from the other direction.

Tails: Do you think she saw us?

Li Moon: I don't think so, I didn't know she worked at a fancy restaurant.

Tails scratched his head.

Li Moon: You know, Tails, the time I met you, I fell in love.

Tails: At first sight?

Li Moon: Yeah, after you left I couldn't stop thinking about you. When you came back, I began hinting at my crush on you.

Tails blushed and then he realized something.

Tails: I think I have to get our drinks when the waiter comes back.

The waiter came back at that moment and put down two cups, Tails thanked him as he walked off.

Tails: I had better go get the drinks.

Tails grabbed the cups, got up and began walking to get some drinks. Scourge watched him go, and then he got into a position and waited for the fox to return. He chuckled at his own cleverness. He watched Tails as he filled the cups with red punch.

Scourge: Perfect.

Tails came walking back; Scourge put his leg out in the walkway.

Tails: Li Moon, I got you a-whoa!

He tripped over Scourge's leg and the punch splattered onto the floor and tablecloths, it even got the lower part of Li Moon's dress. Tails began to get up; he grabbed a napkin and began to clean up the punch.

Tails: Oh, I am so sorry, Li Moon. I must've miss-stepped.

Li Moon: You need some help?

Tails: No thanks, I've got it, just enjoy yourself and avoid clumsy me.

Li Moon giggled.

Tails finished cleaning up the mess and he sat down back in his seat.

Tails: Really, I'm so dreadfully sorry about your dress…the mess…and…

Li Moon: Tails, let's just enjoy ourselves and stop worrying.

Tails: Okay, I must be stressed.

Li Moon (smiling): You're so funny and cute.

Tails chuckled. Scourge was ticked that Li Moon didn't even crack, he looked and sees Fiona on the other side of the restaurant. He signaled her and she began to bring whipped cream and strawberries. We join the couple again, Tails laughed about something that Li Moon just said.

Tails (smiling): You're good.

Li Moon (smiling): I know, I just want to pull it off on someone that's foxier than others.

Tails giggled and blushed as Fiona came over with the whipped cream and strawberries.

Fiona: Whipped cream, and strawberries for table seven.

Tails: Fiona? We didn't order any…

Fiona: This stuff here is samples we're giving out, it's free.

Li Moon: Why, thanks Fiona.

Fiona: You're welcome.

Tails: Wait, how'd you afford this job, and why are you even working here?

Fiona: Think about it; I've decided to do a little change, I also did contracts and I managed to get a job.

Tails: But…

Fiona: I need to get going, have a good one kid.

She walked off leaving Tails suspicious, Tails didn't notice Scourge underneath his chair. Tails pulled out a strawberry, dipped in whipped cream and said: 'How about a strawberry?'

Li Moon: Sure thing.

She opened her mouth as Tails was slowly moving the berry closer to it she chuckled at him. When the berry was right at her, Scourge pushed the chair up launching Tails into Li Moon and the bowl of whipped cream. Tails got off the table and was stunned. Some of the people looked to see what was going on.

Tails: Oh my gosh! I'm so dreadfully sorry; I wish I wasn't so stressed tonight!

Li Moon was frustrated at the whipped cream on her dress, but when she looked at Tails, she calmed down.

Li Moon: Tails? Is something wrong?

Tails (nervous): I don't know, all I know is that I messed up twice.

He got her dress clear of whipped cream but it had a stain on it.

Li Moon: Tails sit down, relax.

Tails (nervous): I don't know if I could.

He sat down with a nervous look. Then Fiona came back with more punch for them.

Fiona: I saw that you tripped with the punch, so I got you some.

Tails: Thanks.

He took a cup and began drinking it. Fiona left and while Tails was drinking the punch he saw a fake spider above Li Moon's head, he thought it was real and his eyes widen.

Li Moon: What?

Tails: Don't worry babe! I'll get it!

He splashed the punch on her, disgusting her and making her gasp.

Tails: Don't worry I'll go get-

He ran into the waiter that had their food it splattered all over Tails, Fiona was whispering something to a man. Everyone was looking to see what had happened to Tails.

Waiter: You know you have to pay for that.

Tails looked at the waiter in the eyes.

Tails (upset): Pay! Pay! Pay! Why don't you pay?! And for the hideous restaurant for messing up MY date?! The floor's messed up! It could break someone's neck! The lousy chairs! Everything!

Waiter: Calm down mister grumpy.

Tails (upset): Calm down?! Why don't you calm down and fix everything! Raggghhh!

He stepped away from the waiter and said: 'This ain't a five star restaurant it's a one star!' Another man came over.

Man: Is everything okay here?

Tails (upset): Yeah?! Everything okay waitress?!

Man (to waiter): Take him outta here.

The waiter grabbed Tails' arm.

Tails (angry): Take your hand off me…

Waiter: Now.

Then Tails grabbed the waiter and RAMMED him into a wall, two other men tried to fight Tails but he was furious he punched them while another guy came to stop him, Fiona and Scourge made their exit as Li Moon got up. Tails used the back of his arm to hit another man and then began punching the waiter again.

Li Moon: Tails! Stop!

Tails YELLED and then he punched Li Moon to the floor! After seeing what he'd done his eyes got as wide as dinner plates. Li Moon with her hurt look, Tails didn't know what to say or do. He saw that everyone in the restaurant was staring at him and some were whispering to each other. Tails was about to cry and then he exited the restaurant. Li Moon got up and went after him.

**End of chapter 4**

**AN: Oh, a nice date ruined, we must tune in for the next chapter. I know you can't get your own drinks in a fancy restaurant, but I wanted to add that for Scourge's part. Remember to read and review!**


	5. Two unexpected events

**A/N: Here's Nightfall 2 chapter 5, enjoy! I don't own any of the characters, remember to leave a review!**

**Chapter 5 – Two unexpected events**

**EXT. Outside restaurant – Night**

Tails is trotting away as Li Moon went after him; he was fighting back his sadness and guilt.

Li Moon: Tails wait.

Tails: Please, not now.

Li Moon: Tails please stop.

Li Moon put her hand on Tails' shoulder, the fox stopped; he closed his eyes and turned to face Li Moon.

Tails: Aren't you gonna ex-boyfriend me?

Li Moon: No. I will never do that.

Tails: Didn't you see me in there? I was a complete idiot and a jerk.

Li Moon: Don't you dare say that. You just lost it, I'm not that upset like you think I am. I care for you Tails; I will never let you go.

Tails broke out a small smile and said: 'Thanks Li Moon.'

Li Moon: I know this didn't turn out the way you wanted it. But I did enjoy our time together.

Tails: Me too…Li Moon, right now, I just want to be alone.

Li Moon: Where're you going?

Tails: I'm just gonna walk back to the hotel. You take the car.

Li Moon knew that Tails needed time alone and then she agreed, she hugged Tails and then walked off. Tails began to trot off again and he began sobbing.

**CUT TO: Seattle beach – Night**

The young Tails is overlooking the Pacific as he sat on the shore, the wind tickled him but he didn't pay it any mind. He sighed and threw a few rocks into the water.

Tails (to himself): What'd just happened in there? I looked like a complete jerk. In front of my girl and everyone else.

He continued to look out onto the beach, the waves softly crashed against the shore. Tails looked at his watch and it was almost 10:00. He got up, brushed the sand off himself and began walking back to the road.

Kaftar (V.O.): You think you're free from my grasp?

Tails froze and looked around; no one was around except for the people on the distant highway.

Kaftar (V.O.): Tails, you haven't forgotten have you?

Tails: Where are you? And how'd you find me?

Kaftar (V.O.): I can hear you, but I can't see you. I collected the blood from your bloodstream and now I'll find you again.

Tails: You're just all in my head! This ain't real!

Kaftar (V.O.): You had trouble with that girl of yours in the restaurant, and I sense your pain and sorrow.

Tails: You are DEAD! You were engulfed by the flames of the Los Angeles wildfire! You're history Kaftar! Gone! Dead! No more!

Then he heard no more out of the Kaftar that almost claimed his life a year ago. Tails began trotting to the highway.

**CUT TO: Sonic's hotel room – Night**

Tails opened the door to the hotel room, and Rudolph was reading a book until Tails came right by him. The reindeer looked up and asked: 'Tails? Why are you late tonight?'

Tails: Not now, Rudolph.

Bambi came out, and saw Tails head into his room and closed the door.

Bambi (to Rudolph): What's with him?

Rudolph: I don't know.

**INT. Tails' room – Night**

Tails tossed a folder onto the floor and sat down on his bed; he rubbed his eyes and began thinking.

Tails (to himself): How did I hear the Kaftar again? He's not dead? No, no, that's crazy talk. He was destroyed, easy Tails, forget about that beast.

He stretched out his legs and clicked his neck, and then he heard a knock on his door.

Rudolph (O.S): It's me, Tails. I know you're upset about something, will you please open up?

Tails thought for a moment he got off his bed and opened the door. Rudolph came into the room and shut the door.

Rudolph: Tails, I sensed something was bothering you, and I was hoping I could talk to you about it.

Tails: Thanks Rudy, but I'm fine.

Rudolph: Really Tails, I think something is bothering you. How'd your date go?

Tails froze, he turned and walked to the window and looked out at the Space Needle. He didn't know what to say and then he said: 'Rudolph, the date didn't go the way I wanted it.'

Rudolph: What happened?

Tails: I…er…I…the…oh…um…let's just say that I messed up.

Rudolph: How?

Tails: Rudolph, I messed up because the lousy service in the restaurant, I tripped with red punch in my hands and the chair threw me forward splashing whipped cream onto Li Moon, and then I got into a fight and…I hurt Li Moon by accident.

Rudolph: That bad, eh?

Tails: Yeah, Li Moon's okay, she hasn't let me go.

He turned to face Rudolph.

Tails (cont'd): She still loves me, and when I was alone I heard the lousy Kaftar in my head! Oops…

Rudolph looked Tails in the eye and said: 'The Kaftar? You heard the Kaftar in your head?'

Tails nodded.

Rudolph: Was it just in your head?

Tails: Yes, I didn't see him around. I just can't seem to get rid of him, he's still in my mind right now…I want him gone forever!

Rudolph: It's hard to get rid of things that severely affect you. Just keep fighting, and I'm sure that the beast was just in your imagination.

Tails took in a deep breath and sighed.

Tails (smiling): Yeah, yes you're right. After all, he was in Africa, where was he when you ran off from us? In the Arctic? I don't think so.

Rudolph began thinking about something and then he knew it was time.

Rudolph: This is why I came to talk to you Tails…

Tails looked into his eyes.

Rudolph (cont'd): Tails…I've met the Kaftar.

Tails: Of course you have, you saw him fighting Sonic in L.A. didn't you?

Rudolph: Yes Tails, but…I've met him before he even got on you.

Tails' face went pale and then he said: 'What?'

Rudolph: When I left you, I stumbled across Anchorage and met the beast. I didn't want to tell you because…I was scared.

**INT. Flashback – Day**

We see Scourge scolding at Rudolph as Fiona stood by his side.

Rudolph (V.O.): After a little scuffle with Scourge in the city, he called out to something…and that's when I saw the Kaftar.

We see the Kaftar come out from a corner! Rudolph was stunned.

Rudolph (V.O.): The beast protested me about my relationships with my friends, and about how I ran off. I grew upset after a while and we had a scuffle with it, Scourge fought against me and the Kaftar, while Fiona stood on my side. Then I grabbed one of Scourge's warp rings and activated it, I managed to kick the Kaftar into it sending him back to Uganda.

We see Rudolph diving towards the Kaftar with his feet in front of him, and then when he impacted the Kaftar the beast went into the warp ring with an Ugandan savanna and the ring disappeared.

Rudolph (V.O.): I managed to escape with Fiona, then later I met Xena, and you know how the rest of the story goes. I fought a frightening beast, and I kept swearing to myself that I would never tell anyone.

We see Rudolph against Fiona and he was looking at her in the eyes.

**EXT. Present day – Tails' room – Night**

Rudolph had a bit of a sad look while Tails was surprised at this.

Rudolph (cont'd): I've been holding it for so long, and I thought I'd tell you after you experienced it.

Tails (stunned): W-why didn't you tell me before?

Rudolph: Because, you thought it was a myth, and I didn't want to hurt you after you experienced it. It was a hard consideration. But now you know the story.

Tails wasn't angry or anything, he was just surprised. He asked: 'Have you told Zoey?'

Rudolph: No. I've only told you. Please don't tell anyone, I'll handle it myself.

Tails thought about it and then he promised to Rudolph that he wouldn't tell. Rudolph agreed and they both hugged each other.

Tails: I love you, Rudy.

Rudolph: I love you, Tails.

Tails broke loose from Rudolph and said: 'We gotta get some sleep; we've got a big day tomorrow.' Then Knuckles came into the room, he was soaked and was holding some ice and a carver.

Knuckles: Does anyone wanna help me with the ice sculptures?

Rudolph and Tails looked at each other and chuckled.

**End of chapter 5**

**A/N: Oh, my goodness! The Kaftar's communicated with Tails and Rudolph MET the Kaftar in the past?! Could that be a hint to another chapter before this one took place? I won't tell, later!**


	6. The summer festival

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 6 – A summer festival**

**CUT TO: Tails' room – Sunrise**

Tails is snoring gently, the sun shone on him like a spotlight, then his alarm went off, he reached for the clock and turned off the alarm, it was 7:00 am.

Tails (sleepily): Oh, yeah, the Summer Festival.

He stretched, got out of bed and put on his shoes. He went out of the room, combing his hair.

**INT. Den – Sonic's hotel room – Sunrise**

Tails combed his hair until it was the way he wanted it, he found a piece of toast, and he took it and spread butter on it. He began to eat it.

Tails (to himself): Guess everyone got an early start.

He finished up the toast and fixed himself some orange juice, and then Faline entered the room.

Faline: Morning Tails.

Tails jumped and juice splattered onto the countertop. He turned to face her.

Tails: Faline, please don't do that.

Faline: Sorry 'bout that. I'll help you clean up.

She came over, picked up a paper towel and started cleaning the juice up while Tails fixed himself another glass.

Faline: You were such a sleepyhead, everyone's already down at the Festival.

Tails: Sorry Faline, I just had a ruff night last night.

Faline: I heard about that, sorry it didn't turn out right.

Tails: Thanks. By the way, why're you still here?

Faline (smiling): Oh, I just came to get the camera, we would wanna remember this. Especially the Big Spill.

Tails: Oh, we're supposed to do that, huh?

Faline (smiling): Yeah, it'll be so much fun! Come on, let's go.

Tails followed her for a short distance before stopping. Faline noticed that he'd stopped; she stopped, and turned around to see why.

Faline: Tails? You okay?

Tails: Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired.

Faline smirked and said: 'You won't be once we get down to the Festival, now get yourself in gear.'

Tails smiled as they went out the door.

**CUT TO: Summer Festival – Day**

The Summer Festival is crowded with people, thousands or up to a million, maybe more. The area had many blowups for the children and parents; there were ice sculptures of the Empire State Building, other landmarks, and the Sonic heroes. There were models of dinosaurs and a planetarium tour; the big stage had the Sonic heroes on the giant curtains. There were also many activities, like Dunk the Mayor, Children's archery, Target shooting, Jewel hunt and many other things. We see Sonic helping Cream how to putt-putt.

Sonic: You see? This is how you hold the club, and you line the center of the ball with the line on your club. Watch.

Sonic tapped the ball and it went around a hippo, a small sand batch, and then it went into the hole. Cream got excited and shouted: 'Hole in one!' Sonic smiled and put his hand on her shoulder.

Sonic: You think you got it now?

Cream (smiling): Oh, yeah! Watch me!

She did the same thing Sonic did and it went into the hole, she shouted 'Hole in one!' Sonic smiled as they moved onto the second hole. We see Li Moon and Tails on stage, behind the curtains; we join them as Tails hugged his girl.

Tails: You know how many people will be all over us, especially the kids.

Li Moon: I've seen you go through things before, you handle it pretty well. Except Bambi who's always followed by kids.

Tails chuckled and said: 'Well, Rudolph is too, but he's easier to get along with.' Li Moon smiled and then said: 'Go get them, tiger.' Tails blushed before heading out. We go out and see that everyone's having a good time, a group kids see Rudolph and they run over to him.

Kids: Rudolph! Rudolph!

Rudolph (smiling): Hey, kids. How's it going?

Girl: Can I have your autograph? Can I have your autograph?

Rudolph (smiling): Of course, you all can have my autograph!

He signed the girl's paper and she giggled, then he began signing more, and the mother came along with a camera and began taking pictures of her kids and the reindeer. We join Bambi and he comes up to Nicole.

Bambi (smiling): Excuse me miss, can I see that angel of a smile of yours?

Nicole smiled and said: 'Hi Bambi, some party huh?'

Bambi: It sure is, look between you and me; all of the girls in our group have angel smiles.

Nicole giggled and wrapped her arms around Bambi. Bambi loved this moment, when they pulled away Bambi sees kids that're coming over.

Bambi: Heh…better run!

Then he took off while the kids began chasing him, they didn't pay any mind to Nicole who giggled and said: 'Good luck, kid magnet.' We see Rudolph finishing up with the kids, and they had themselves all over him.

Mother: Okay, kids, let's leave Rudolph to his thing.

Kids: Aw.

Rudolph (smiling): I'll see you kids later!

Kids: Goodbye, Rudolph!

Rudolph smiled and waved before leaving, when he was out of the kids' sight he chuckled and said: 'I am such a kid magnet.' Li Moon was handing out goodie bags for the kids and parents, then she stumbled across Sally, who was finishing up with kids.

Li Moon: Sorry, Sal, I'm just a little unbalanced today, you know, living here and not India.

Sally: Well, Tails wants to help you, go to him if you need anything.

Li Moon looked over to her left and sees Tails playing Target shooting with kids crowded around him.

Li Moon (smiling): He sure can shoot accurately can't he?

No answer, she wandered where Sally was, and then she shrugged and got back to her work. We join Tails and he hasn't missed a target, then the elusive golden buck came, it was fast, Tails steadied his aim, he fired and it hit the buck! He had got a perfect score and the kids cheered as water vapor shot out of the target area!

Tails (smiling): That's how you do it, kids.

Kids: Come play with us, Tails. Come play!

Tails smiled as the kids began dragging him to the T-Rex blowup. Knuckles was aiming for a balloon for a grand prize, he threw the needle and it hit directly on target. He'd won a plush tiger, for Cream.

**EXT. Back of Festival – Day**

Fiona and Scourge are sneaking through the pipes to get into the area.

Scourge: I don't know WHY we slept in!

Fiona: Well, it was your idea to work late at a restaurant!

Scourge: Let's just hope that we don't get caught or-

Then they came face-to-face with Xena the Hedgehog, a dark-grey hedgehog that looked like Shadow with an orange scar over his left eye, and with blue stripes on his quills. He faced them dead in the eyes.

Xena: You're not allowed here, get out.

Fiona and Scourge began to scamper back from where they came from while Xena was alerting the police. The two got out and SIRENS wailed through the air! They were out of sight before the police saw them.

**INT. Summer Festival – Day**

Tails is jumping in a blowup with kids and some parents, he did perform some somersaults and other moves as well, the kids loved it, and when he was really into it, Knuckles came along with the tiger he'd won and said: 'Tails, we need to be on stage in 20 minutes.' Tails got out of the blowup while saying goodbye to the kids. When he got out, he looked at the tiger with an expression on his face.

Tails: How 'bout that tiger?

Knuckles: It's for Cream, not me.

Tails (playing): Knuckles, you care for Cream don't you?

Knuckles: Yes I do! We all do! I just wanted to get her something alright?!

Tails: Okay, let's get to the stage.

We follow them and then after a moment, Xena comes up to them.

Tails: Oh, hello Mr. Xena.

Xena: Howdy Tails, I've got a little news for you.

Tails: Okay, what is it?

Xena: Fiona Fox and Scourge the Hedgehog were trying to break in.

Tails: What?!

Xena: Yeah, I just sent the police after them.

Tails: What were they here for?

Xena: I have no idea, but I'm sure it had to do something with the big ball that drops the Big Spill. Don't worry, I took care of it.

Tails: Oh, good, we don't want anything hazardous to happen when we drop it.

Xena: Well, Tails, I have to get back to doing duty, I'll see you later.

The two heroes waved bye to Xena, Tails was just thinking about Fiona and Scourge.

**End of chapter 6**

**A/N: Sounds like a fantastic festival to be at; we'll be dropping the Big Spill in the next chapter! Xena the Hedgehog is a male just so you know!**


	7. The Big Spill

**A/N: Forgive the wait! Here's chapter seven! I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 7 – The Big Spill**

**CUT TO: Backstage – Day**

Sonic and friends are getting ready to open up the curtains as the speaker was announcing the Big Spill.

Zoey: Sorry I'm late; I got a little hung up back there.

Rudolph: You're on time, Zoey, just get in position.

Li Moon: Tails, I'm a little nervous.

Tails (smiling): Oh, come on, Li Moon, you'll do great.

Li Moon: Well…okay I'll give it my best.

Sonic: Everyone ready? Wait where's Bamb'?

Bambi came running in, out of breath.

Bambi (out of breath): Sorry, the kids couldn't let me go.

Sonic chuckled and said: 'You're such a kid magnet.'

Knuckles: Well, we are all magnets to the people now aren't we?

They all agreed to that, and then the speaker said: 'Ladies and gentlemen, the heroes of our planet are ready to drop the Big Spill!'

**EXT. Onstage - Day**

Li Moon held Tails' hand as the curtains opened up. She about passed out when she saw thousands maybe millions of people up and down the street. Tails, Sonic, Li Moon and the others walked up next to a rope, and above them was a HUGE plastic ball it was about 2,300 feet in diameter! They all grabbed the rope, while Li Moon was shaking, nervously.

Speaker: These are our heroes of our beloved planet that God's placed in the cosmos! Now, let's started the countdown!

The crowd began counting down: 'Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Spill!' The heroes pulled down on the rope, the ball TILTED and then candy, stuffed animals and other goodies poured our like RAIN! The people CHEERED as the stuff fell; the heroes took a bow and waved to the people. Li Moon began backing away as the falling debris began to get closer to the stage.

Speaker: There you have it folks! The Big Spill!

The people watched as the debris fell; it's all free for those who receive it. Li Moon went backstage and Tails followed.

**INT. Backstage – Day**

Li Moon began fanning herself with her hand in stress.

Tails: Are you okay, Li Moon?

Li Moon (shaky): I'm fine, that was stressful.

Tails: I know it was, it was stressful for me too. Come here.

Tails hugged his girlfriend and began comforting her he said gently: 'Everything's okay, Li Moon. I'm here, I'm here.' Li Moon smiled as Tails comforted her, Bambi looked in and smiled at the couple. The debris was still falling.

**CUT TO: Summer Festival – Afternoon**

There's still quite an amount of people, but the Festival will be over in 9 hours. Li Moon and Tails finished giving out autographs for the kids who wanted them, one girl asked Tails if Li Moon was his girlfriend and he said yes. The girl wanted both of their autographs on the same paper.

Tails (to girl): You enjoying the Festival?

Girl: Yeah, it's awesome!

Li Moon giggled as she wrote her name on the paper. The girl smiled and then skipped away. Li Moon looked into Tails' eyes.

Li Moon: Whew, this has been quite a day, hasn't it?

Tails: Yeah, with all our fans, they just can't leave us alone.

Li Moon smiled as Tails looked around the entire festival area.

Li Moon: Tails?

Tails: Hm?

Li Moon sat up straight and asked: 'How've you been holding up since our…night?' Tails looked at her and said: 'I'm doing fine, it must happen to others.'

Li Moon: Oh, Tails, I want you to know that I paid for the meals and I also figured out that Scourge and Fiona sabotaged our date.

Tails looked at her in shock and said: 'What? How'd you find that out?'

Li Moon: Because I saw them talking about their plan in secret and I managed to sneak away before they saw me.

Tails understood and then he gave Li Moon thirty-five dollars.

Li Moon: What's this for?

Tails: I should've paid, not you. Please take it Li Moon, I don't want it.

Tails smiled before she said anything; she thanked him, took the money and stuck it in her pocket.

Li Moon: I could use a vacation after this day, maybe we all could.

Tails: I was planning on going to Alaska, but-

Li Moon kissed Tails on the lips before he finished, when she pulled away she smiled and said: 'Alaska?! I've always wanted to go there! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!'

Tails: Well…

He looked into his pleading girlfriend's eyes and then he agreed. Li Moon hugged him and thank him muchly.

Li Moon (smiling): Tails, let's go tell the others.

Tails (smiling): Yeah, let's go!

**INT. Snack bar – Day**

Tails and Li Moon walked into the snack bar, and they see all of their friends at a nearby table.

Tails: Looks like the gang's all here.

Li Moon smirked and said: 'Yeah, what luck, huh Tails?' Tails smirked as they walked over to them; Amy was the first to notice them.

Amy (smiling): There're the two foxes.

The others noticed them and greeted them.

Sonic (smiling): Some day, huh?

Zoey (smiling): It sure has been. It's been tuff too with our fans.

Tails sat down by Zoey and said: 'I have been thinking about doing something after a tuff day like this.'

Amy (smiling): What's going on now Tails?

Tails smiled and said: 'Well, since this day has been a little harsh I was thinking of driving up to Alaska for a relaxing vacation.' They were stunned to hear that, and then Tails asked: 'You all wanna go?' They all agreed delightfully and Tails said to go pack up and check out. They all got out of their seats and began to head out.

**EXT. Summer Festival – Afternoon**

Sonic and friends are chatting about their trip to Alaska.

Tails: I thought since it is quite a long drive, I thought we could spend the night at Babine Lake. They've got nature trails, swimming, campouts and other things.

Sonic (smiling): Cool! That outta be fun!

Rudolph: Why drive? We can book a flight.

Tails: Well, since we've spent quite amount of money on the Festival, we need to preserve our cash. Besides, when we're driving it's a lot more prettier. I mean, from a plane it's pretty, but you're not touching it.

They all realized that, and Tails said that Babine Lake is in northern British Columbia, they didn't notice the nearby Xena who was listening. The heroes kept talking about Alaska, its beauty and wildlife.

Sonic (smiling): I hope we see a grizzly, raggghhh!

Knuckles: Don't get your hopes up, Sonic, Alaska ain't a zoo.

Xena came over to the heroes a little too fast. He stopped right in front of them.

Xena: Sorry, I need to look where I'm going.

Sonic (smiling): Hey, there Xena! We're heading up to Alaska, wanna join us?

Xena: I've heard about Alaska, and no thank you. I heard you were stopping at Babine Lake up in British Columbia.

Tails: That's right, it'll be fun.

Xena straightened himself up and asked: 'Have you ever heard of a legendary werewolf up in the Canadian wilderness?'

Knuckles: A werewolf?

Xena: Yeah, a name of Tokuta, he's an old legend that's believed to be in British Columbia.

Tails: Xena, you have our interests, let's talk more about it, not here, but at our hotel.

Xena: Alright then.

They began to head to the hotel.

**End of chapter 7**

**A/N: What surprises hold in the next chapter? A werewolf in British Columbia, let's keep tuning in!**


	8. A werewolf legend

**A/N: Here's chapter eight! I don't own any of the characters!**

**Chapter 8 – A werewolf legend**

**EXT. Outside of bar – Afternoon**

We see people drinking and partying inside and out of a bar, we peak into the bar and we see many drunken people that are dancing around and LOUD music was playing.

**INT. Inside bar – Afternoon**

The place is like a madhouse, it's so loud that people talking to each other could barely hear each other, there were guitar players on stage, we go to a quieter place in the bar and we see-ELIAS ACORN! He had his head low and he had a bottle of Jack Daniels, he hiccupped and sat up straight, he was woozy.

Man: Will there be anymore Jack Daniels?

Elias was woozy but he said: 'No. No, I don't want anymore.' The man took the bottle as Elias got up, woozily, he slumped off the seat and stood up, and his eyes were narrowly open.

Elias (to himself): Look at what that beast did to you Elias, why didn't you do the thing you were supposed to do?

He was tempered and then he sees on the TV that was covering the story on his escape. He was disgraceful, look at what he'd brought onto himself! But he held a thirst for vengeance. He walked over and sees some of his 'new' colleagues.

Man (smiling): Hey, how's the Elias man huh?

Teenager (smiling): Yeah dude! Have fun! It's a gathering!

Elias was just woozy, he said: 'Thanks, but I need some air.' The man and teenager dropped their smiles as he walked away. He walked through the loud area, then one of the guitar players pointed at him.

Guitar player: You! Come jazz up here!

Elias: What?

The people began pulling him to stage while he was saying no. When he got up there he was nervous. The guitar player gave him a guitar, Elias looked at it while the people demanded something out of him. Without thinking, Elias SMASHED the guitar and the people gasped. The guitar player turned to some of his men and said: 'Get him out of here.' Two strong men picked him up and he struggled to escape.

Guitar player: Not in the front, take him out the back door.

Elias struggled as he shouted no, we join the men and they're about to throw Elias into a mud puddle.

**EXT. Outside of bar – Afternoon**

The men threw Elias into the mud puddle; they laughed and went back in, closing the door behind them. Elias slowly got up and he heard a CRASH from the inside of the building!

Loudspeaker: This is the police! Everyone put your hands up in the air and get on the ground!

Elias scampered to his feet and ran off into the woods.

**INT. Sonic's hotel room – Afternoon**

Our heroes have packed up and they began gathering at the table to hear what Xena has to say.

Sonic (to Sally): Reminds me of the first time, don't it?

Sally: Sure does, only this time's different.

Xena sat down at the end of the table and pulled some folders out.

Tails: Mr. Xena, can you explain to us about this werewolf?

Xena: Oh, yes, this werewolf is known to have been terrorizing Canada for the past 400 years or so.

Sonic: Why four-hundred years?

Xena: He used to live down in the states; he stayed there for about 3,600 years and moved up to Canada.

He gave Sonic the folder and when he opened it, the folder contained old paintings of Tokuta.

Xena: This beast has been known to sneak around in the dark; the werewolf is also known as the 'Shadow in the Dark' beast, he can sense things from long distances away.

Tails looked at the paintings and was quite stunned at them.

Xena (cont'd): The paintings on the images I brought to you are pieces of stories of encountering the beast. They say he's the darkest beast in the darkest part of the woods, he has red eyes like the Devil himself. To others who have encountered the werewolf have believed it to be a much bigger wolf than anticipated.

Tails: I see, this beast has weaknesses doesn't it?

Xena: Yes, it does, even though he's slick and flexible, making it hard to penetrate him. The usual things can kill a werewolf; silver bullets and other silver things. Long enough falls are sure to severely wound him and might even kill the beast.

Li Moon: Have there been like secret stories that have never been told that have smuggled to other people?

Xena: Great question, Li Moon. The answer's yes, there have been certain people that in recorded history have encounter the werewolf.

Sonic: Like who?

Xena: Well, the first comes from the Pilgrims themselves.

Sonic (shocked): The Pilgrims?!

Xena: Yes, I've got a missing page from one of the journals.

Xena pulled out an old piece of paper and began reading it.

Xena: Here's what the Pilgrims say about the beast. "It's been close to a year since we've left England and we've landed along the coast of the New World. We've been through a harsh, cold and unforgiving winter, most of us died, but now us 50 made it this far, and we were getting ready for the celebration to be thankful for all that God's done for us. Then the Indian chief, along with his tribe came and we didn't have enough food for all of us. While we were hunting deer, we saw a huge black like wolf pounce onto a deer and it ripped it apart. We were horrified, as the beast went away we never told anyone about what we'd just saw."

The heroes were absolutely shocked at that. Xena said: 'The people that saw the werewolf were penetrated with fear, they ripped out the page of their journal and hid it so no one would find it, but I'm the one who found it.'

Tails (stunned): Are there anymore?

Xena: George Washington.

They all froze at that name. Xena explained to them: 'I've only got glimpses of that part, but while he was still young, he was delivering a message to the governor of Virginia, when he was almost there a beast landed right up at him and then left. He described the beast as a huge black beast that looked like a wolf and a man. He's never told anyone that.'

Sonic (stunned): Anymore?

Xena: Oh, yeah, there's much more, I mean much more; John Adams, Theodore Roosevelt, Neil Armstrong, Lewis and Clarke, and many others. Like the Indians' paintings of the beast and in journals of Theodore Roosevelt. Hunters have believed to have seen it, it's currently unknown if it's already got on to some one. Tails…

Tails: Yes, Xena?

Xena: I hate to bring this up, but you know the Kaftar that got a hold of you?

Tails: Yes, what about him?

Xena: The werewolf and the hyena were never friends, they never got along and they went their separate paths.

Tails: I see, this thing sounds serious.

Sally: Remember Elias said that hyena was like a werewolf, only much worse.

Xena: You can't really tell the scale of the beasts until you see them in action. But that won't ever happen. There's one more point I need to bring up about a werebear.

Knuckles: I think I remember Shadow mentioning a werebear.

Xena: Yes, this one is stronger than the werewolf, but can't get around as easy. I can't say anything about the werebear but his name's Whittelocke.

Li Moon: Whittelocke?

Xena: Yes, I wish I could say more, but I don't have anymore.

Rudolph: Wait, what's the most recent sightings of this beast?

Xena: I don't know, maybe back in the 60s.

Tails: Well, Xena, this was stunning and interesting, but we better get some dinner and some sleep for tomorrow.

Xena took the folders and said: 'Don't forget to look out for the werewolf. He's dangerous.' He stuffed the folders into his bag.

Tails: We will keep an eye out, thanks Xena.

Xena: I'd better head out, good luck with your trip.

As Xena left they all said bye. Xena smirked and closed the door.

Sally: Well, that was pretty interesting.

Sonic: Yes, it was, now let's go and get that pizza.

They all got up, as they began to head out, Tails heard something in his head that made him stop, the others didn't noticed he'd stopped.

Kaftar (V.O.): You know that werewolf is a weakling, don't you? You've experienced me, and I gave you great power. You can have that again.

Tails: Where on earth are you?! And how'd you locate me?!

Kaftar (V.O.): This isn't over Tails, you can never escape from my quenches. Your friends may be your friends but you will no longer consider them friends.

Tails: Go away, Kaftar! You're dead, I told you that before!

Kaftar (V.O.): Am I? Or are you just trying to escape the dark turns and dark consequences that're ahead?

Tails: GO AWAY KAFTAR!

He fell flat on the floor while holding his head, then the beast was no longer heard. He was gasping in fear and he began to sweat. After feeling like hours, which was a minute, Tails was wondering if the Kaftar was still alive. No, he can't be, he was engulfed in the fire. Sonic came into the room.

Sonic (concerned): Tails? Why're you laying on the floor?

Tails looked up and sees his confused and concerned blue friend who said: 'I also heard you scream.' Tails got up and wiped the sweat off his brow.

Tails: Sonic, I've been hearing voices in my head.

Sonic (soft tone): There, there, what's been going on?

Tails: Well, ever since last night I've heard the Kaftar. He's like…talking to me.

Sonic: Tails, that's nonsense, could it be that your sorrow brought back horrible memories?

Tails hadn't thought of that, then he said: 'It feels like he's coming back for me.'

Sonic: Okay Tails, how about a Mcdouble pepperoni pizza? My treat.

Tails sprang into happiness and said: 'Yeah! I would also like a triple chocolate milkshake!'

Sonic (smiling): What ever you want! Now let's go catch up to the others!

They ran off to go catch the others.

**End of chapter 8**

**A/N: No, they're not just memories, remember that the Kaftar survived the flames. What interesting history about that werewolf.**


	9. A conference

**Here's chapter nine! I don't own any of the characters! Well, I made up the werewolf and the werebear.**

**Chapter 9 – A conference**

**EXT. British Columbia wildlife reserve conference room – Evening**

There're games wardens and park rangers gathered up for a meeting about the disappearance of more people than ever recorded. One of the game wardens went up to stage.

Warden: Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to this conference. The first thing we need to point out is that many more people have been vanishing when they're hunting, fishing, hiking, camping and other things. Now, would anyone like to share anything?

One of the park rangers stood up and went to the mike.

Ranger: People, a few days ago a boy named Jeffery Dugan, and a girl named Susan Marko, have disappeared while on a hiking trip. The guide, James Jefferson said that the boy went back to get his cellphone when suddenly the girl and boy disappeared they couldn't find them.

Ranger 2: Has there been any evidence of them anywhere?

Ranger: Not at this time, the authorities are currently searching the area. I'd also to point out that a man and his wife were bitterly torn apart by some unknown creature, a grizzly is possible but we're not ready to point it out at this time. Thank you.

As he left, the warden came back to the mike.

Warden: Well, as you might've heard that a hunter was attacked up in a treestand, his body wasn't anywhere except his rifle and pack. There have also been scattered reports of a cougar in lower, mid, and northern British Columbia.

Ranger 3: Oh, that's insane, how can a cougar move so fast like that? I mean does he have a train to catch?

Everyone laughed at that.

Warden: Good point Mr. Jameson; we're not completely sure if it's one cougar or just separate cougars. The point of this meeting is to find out what in Canada is going on out there, we need to be on our best guards out there and perhaps even evacuate people and close down the hunting areas and the parks.

Phil: No. That won't happen.

Phil Jameson went up to the mike.

Phil: We can't just let some animals ruin everyone's fun now can we?

Warden: Mr. Jameson, we all strongly recommend to do what's best for the people.

Phil: Having the parks and hunting areas open are what's best for the people, the people want things to do with their short lives and love doing their hobbies. Even though there're reports of many animals, but hey, like Alaska, that's how things are.

Warden: Mr. Jameson I think you've pointed out enough.

Phil looked at him and said: 'Have I?' He looked back at the group.

Phil: Everyone loves a great place to relax and preserve their energy, think about it, the beautiful views and lakes. The vast amount of wildlife, the nature trails, you wouldn't want all that shut down now would you? These animals might be a little smarter than in the past but we can let the people be cautious and aware of the situation like in Alaska.

Warden: Phil, that's quite a point but-

Phil: I'm not done yet, we should impact the people of the situation and not close down the parks and hunting areas until further investigation. It's been a few weeks, we'll wait until later and then we'll close down the parks and hunting areas if it gets personal.

Warden: It is personal.

Phil: You keep telling yourself that, but remember, an animal's senses are more sensitive than the rest.

Then he walked off stage and out the door saying: 'He will get you; don't ever say he warned you.'

Everyone was confused but the warden said that they will continue to investigate longer and that the people will be aware of the situation.

**CUT TO: On the road – Day**

We see a blue van on the highway with many other cars, we see beautiful patches of forest and the sun shone in the sapphire sky.

**INT. Sonic's van – Day**

Sonic is driving the vehicle while Tails looks at the map.

Sonic: Tails, how much further to the next exit?

Tails: Let's see…about 3 miles away.

He looked back at the others and most of them were pretty much asleep.

Tails: Sonic, I told you for us not to party like wildfire.

Sonic: Hey, we had a good time didn't we?

Tails looked at him in the eyes and said: 'Yeah, but you didn't have to make us stay up pretty much the whole night when we were supposed to get up pretty darn early!'

Sonic (smiling): Hey, we needed a time together away from everyone, so we just partied our butts out.

Tails: Stop being gruesome, let's just reach the next exit before you say something else.

Sonic: Alright fine, ruin my fun.

Nicole: Sonic.

Sonic jumped, and then she came up to the front, Sonic said: 'Easy, I'm trying to drive.'

Nicole: Sorry Sonic, I just want you to know that I won't be able to reach you at the lake or if you get a flat tire in the woods.

Sonic: Relax Nicole, we'll be fine. You just wait up on us.

Nicole: Right, I'll only be available until you reach a city of sorts. Three o' clock tomorrow?

Sonic: Yes, we'll be there.

Nicole: Okay, you're about to head into the area where I can't reach you, good luck and good driving.

When they reached the turnoff, Nicole disappeared. Tails was excited about the trip.

Tails: We're almost there, Babine Lake!

**End of chapter 9**

**AN: Strange man, Phil Jameson is. We'll find out more later. Sorry for such a short chapter, I still hope you enjoyed it though!**


	10. Babine Lake

**A/N: Number ten! I don't own any of the characters! And Babine Lake IS a real lake.**

**Chapter 10 – Babine Lake**

**CUT TO: Babine Lake campgrounds – Day**

The blue van parked near a cabin, everyone got out and looked around, the lake was gorgeous and the forest surrounding it was very inspiring.

Amy (happy): This is going to be fun!

Tails: Let's all get settled in into our cabins, the girls will be in a separate cabin from the guys, then go out and have fun.

They went to their separate cabins, we follow the guys and their cabin gave them a great view of the lake, Tails knew it was going to be a nice place to visit before taking off for Alaska.

**INT. Guys' cabin – Day**

The log cabin had wooden furniture in it, a fireplace, a kitchen, a den and other things. They went to the back and find two bedrooms, two in one and three in the other.

Sonic: I guess me, Tails and Knuckles will take the room with three beds and Rudolph and Bambi will take the one with two beds. Perfect fit huh?

They all agreed and went into their rooms.

**CUT TO: Outside of Guys' cabin – Day**

The guys came out and they were in swimsuits, and Rudolph had a shirt on with his swimsuit. Tails looked at his watch and it was 11:03 am.

Tails: Okay, first we go swimming, then hiking and be back in time for dinner.

Sonic: That's the plan bud.

They saw the girls heading over in one-piece swimsuits; they had themselves covered up pretty good. Tails smiled as Li Moon came up to him.

Li Moon: Who looks foxier now, Tails? You or me?

Tails chuckled and said: 'I think we're both foxy.' Sonic smiled as they put each other's arm around the other.

Sally (smiling): Let's head out to the lake!

They all began running for the lake.

**INT. Babine Lake – Day**

Sonic made it in first; he jumped and did a cannon ball. The others followed him into the water. They all came out from under the surface of the water and began laughing.

Knuckles (smiling): And Sonic learned how to swim!

Sonic (smiling): Hey, I couldn't have done it without you guys!

Tails (happy): You can't catch me Li Moon!

Li Moon (smiling): You come back here! You know I'm a good swimmer!

The others looked over and laughed while Li Moon was swimming after her boyfriend, Rudolph and Zoey began to swim while laying on their backs, they smiled as they swam. Cream let Knuckles pick her up and then he playfully dropped her back in the water. Amy and Sally were racing against each other while Sonic plays with Bambi and Faline. We join Tails fleeing from Li Moon, and then he reached the net that keeps swimmers from going further than that.

Tails: Uh-oh…

Then Li Moon grabbed Tails' foot and began tickling it, Tails laughed real hard as she tickled it. Then Li Moon put the foot aside and hugged Tails.

Li Moon (smiling): I gotcha!

Tails (smiling): Li Moon, you know I'm most ticklish at my feet!

Li Moon (smiling): You can't catch me!

Then she took off swimming then Tails began chasing her. We join the others and they're having a great time, Knuckles looked at Rudolph who was the only guy who had a shirt on.

Knuckles (to Sonic): I don't get why Rudolph doesn't take the shirt off.

Sonic: Well, he is different, we all are.

Knuckles: Mmmmm…watch this.

Sonic smiled as Knuckles began swimming, sneakily to Rudolph who was playing with Zoey. We join Rudolph and Zoey, the male reindeer softly splashed water onto his doefriend, and then she returned it along with a slight nudge. Zoey noticed Knuckles but didn't alert Rudolph, she smiled at her buckfriend to distract him, he smiled back as Knuckles got closer. Then Rudolph freaked out a little when Knuckles picked him out of the water and threw him back in. Knuckles and Zoey began laughing and they gave each other a high five. Then Rudolph came out from underneath the water in front of the two, they stopped laughing as Rudolph raised an eyebrow and broke out a small smile. Then they were lifted out of the water each were on one of Rudolph's arms, and then Rudolph dropped them into the water and quickly swam off as they rose to the surface to see that he swam off.

Zoey (smiling): He sure is a good one isn't he?

Knuckles (smiling): Too good to be true.

Sonic and Sally were swimming while laying on their backs they smiled at each other and then Sonic went underwater. Sally just rolled her eyes and then she grabbed him and brought him back to the surface.

Sally: Mmm, nice try.

Sonic (smiling): Aw, man.

We see Bambi heading out a little bit to get a little space, and Tails wasn't too far from him as he leaned against the float that had the net underneath it, he was taking in the view of the forest. He took in a deep breath and sighed, he smiled as he looked out onto the green trees. Then all of a sudden, he grasped his head! Then he began thrashing around, splashing and everything. Bambi looked over to see him, and then he gasped when Tails looked like he was pulled underwater.

**INT. Underwater – Day**

Tails was holding his head, he tried to swim back up but he kept falling back into the water, deeper and deeper! Then he got tangled up in the net and he couldn't get out!

Kaftar (V.O.): You can't escape my grasp! No matter how far away you are, you can't escape! You're friends may seem like you think they are, but they can't deny their true instincts. I'm not just a plain creature like you think I am, I have the ability to hurt you and talk to you while I'm away. There's no escaping from my grasp Tails, once you make a decision you can't escape that decision. No way you can walk free like the deer out in the food sources. You might think that I'm dead. Am I truly dead? Or are you just too stressed not to think I'm dead. Why am I not making sense to you? Because I'm the Nightfall creature and I am the darkest of your darkest, these things have brought disaster on you, once I'm back I'll set things right! You'll see fox boy! HA HA HA!

The deep voice went away as the horrified fox struggled to escape from the net; he couldn't escape, in a few minutes he would drown. Then he sees Bambi breath stroking to him. The deer reached him and began to untangle Tails who grasped around him. When Tails was free, Bambi began to bring him back up to the surface.

**EXT. Babine Lake – Day**

Tails and Bambi took a gasp for air when they broke back up to the surface; Tails began panting and groaning in horror as a concerned Bambi began to swim back to the shore.

Bambi (concerned): Tails what happened? You just looked like you were pulled under like a cork.

Tails began gasping as he looked at Bambi. Then he said while gasping: 'Bambi, I need to get to the cabin, don't let the others know that something's wrong.'

Bambi (concerned): All-all right Tails, just act normal.

Tails (gasping): I'll try…

Bambi let Tails go and they began swimming back to shore, when they past their friends Tails told Sonic to come, Sonic followed and he told Sally he'll be back. Sally shrugged and then she joined the others. We join Tails, Bambi and Sonic on shore Sonic is wondering what's up.

Sonic: Bamb' what's going on?

Bambi: Sonic, something pulled Tails underwater, but I didn't see what. We need to find out why Tails has been acting up since his date with Li Moon.

Sonic: Let's do that, I hope he's okay.

Bambi: Something tells me that something isn't gone from this world yet.

Sonic grew more concerned as they headed to their cabin.

**End of chapter 10**

**A/N: This is getting scary, the Kaftar seems to be coming back at any moment, but when and where? **


	11. Concerns and a werewolf received

**A/N: Here's chapter 11! I hope you enjoy! I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Rudolph, or Bambi characters.**

**Chapter 11 – Concerns and a werewolf received**

**INT. Guys' cabin – Day**

The three guys arrived in the cabin; Tails slumped down on a chair while Bambi and Sonic pulled up stools to talk with him.

Bambi: Tails, what happened out there? You looked like you were pulled under the water by something.

Sonic: He was pulled under the water? By what?

Tails: Sonic, I think the Kaftar pulled me under.

Sonic: Did you see it?

Tails: No, he's like…communicating with me…

Bambi: How's that Tails? Is he talking to you through something?

Tails: I should've told you this, when the Kaftar first grasped me he could talk to me through my head. It's like he has an ability to do that…

Sonic: Through your head? Weren't you just imagining things?

Tails: No, the Kaftar made threats and then he overtook me in Los Angeles, and now he's making new threats that he'll find me again.

Bambi: What did he say to you?

Tails: Well, one of the first is that he can use the blood from my bloodstream he collected to find me; he can sense my pain and sorrow. In addition, he said that I can't escape from his quenches, and that there're dark consequences ahead…I…I think he pulled me underwater.

Sonic and Bambi looked at each other in wonder and concern.

Bambi: Sonic, I think this is something personal.

They looked back at Tails and Sonic asked: 'How long has this been going on?'

Tails: Ever since the date with Li Moon, you know the sabotaged one.

Sonic: Have you been hearing anything before then?

Tails: No, and he can…oh no…I think…I think he can hear us talking. He said that he can't see me but he can hear me…

Bambi: This is hard to believe Tails, but I want you to tell us if you hear anymore out of him.

Sonic: I think we'd better tell the others.

Tails: I don't want to ruin their fun.

Sonic: Tails, if that beast is still alive, and you're receiving threats, I think everyone should know in case something does happen. We're trying to help you Tails, I didn't back down a year ago, I'm not going to back down now.

Bambi: Tails, we're going to go tell them to keep an eye on you, do you understand?

Tails slowly nodded as Bambi went out of the cabin, while Sonic sat by Tails so he won't be alone.

Tails: Sonic, I'm scared…

Sonic put his hand on Tails shoulder and said: 'We'll keep a watch on you, don't leave our sights.' Tails nodded and the two friends hugged each other. When they broke away Tails sees a TV and he asked Sonic if he could watch some to relax some. Sonic turned on the TV and it had the news on.

Woman on TV: Thank you Justin, now for one of our top stories, four days ago, a boy named Jeffery Dugan and a girl named Susan Marko strangely disappeared while on a scouting trip. The guide Davis Fletcher says the boy went back to get his cellphone when suddenly the girl and boy disappeared, John Davis is live on the scene. John, what can you tell us?

We see John on a dirt road with search and rescue workers looking for any more evidence. Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

John: Well, strangely, the girl was cut in the gut and chest by some large creature, no one can identify what it really is, and some believe it to be a werewolf named Tokuta. But we're not ready to say anything at this time.

Woman: What else are you hearing up there?

John: The boy Jeffery was found dead along this dirt road, he was badly scratched up and had severe injuries, and they don't know what attacked him, a cougar, a wolf or a grizzly. And if you look at these trees they seem much thicker and denser compared to the regular trees.

Woman: So, three animals are thought to be involved with the boy?

John: Yes, and we found the girl about 120 feet from where we found the boy, this is a mystery right here, we'll update you when they come a—

Tails turned off the TV while holding his head.

Tails: Too much dark memories, I'll just stay here.

Sonic: Alright buddy, I'll stay with you for a while, and then we'll go on that hike.

Tails: N-no thank you, I don't want to leave this cabin…

Sonic: I understand, we'll let the others walk then.

Tails just laid down in the chair more, trying to relax. Sonic didn't know what was going on, but he needed to watch him closely.

**CUT TO: Nature trail – Afternoon**

All of the heroes, except Sonic and Tails are enjoying the vast environments of the Canadian wilderness, and then they came across a deer that ran off when it saw them.

Knuckles: Kinda looks like you, don't it Bambi?

Bambi laughed softly as Faline smiled and patted Knuckles on the back.

Faline (smiling): Good one, Knux!

Knuckles (smiling): Thank you, I am a talent man.

Sally: I thought you were talented by guarding the Master Emerald.

They all laughed at that, then Knuckles said: 'True, very true.'

Rudolph (smiling): Maybe a reindeer can really fly for the woods.

Sally (smiling): I think so too Rudolph.

Li Moon was smiling along with her friends, when they got to a corner she stopped. Faline noticed her, she told the others to go on ahead and she'll be back in a moment. She went over to Li Moon who wasn't smiling anymore; she was looking down at the road.

Faline: Li Moon, are you okay?

Li Moon looked up from the road and said: 'I am fine, Faline, it's just that this hike doesn't feel the same without Tails.'

Faline: Aren't you enjoying it though?

Li Moon: Yes, it the threats that Tails has been getting that's bringing me down.

Faline: I see, well, let's pray for Tails as he fights back the threats and for him to get stronger against his fears.

Li Moon: Okay, I just want my love to have a great time.

Faline: I know you do, let's go catch up to the others.

They began to head down the trail.

**CUT TO: Canadian police station – Night**

An officer came up to the chief.

Chief: What is it?

Officer: You know Elias Acorn?

Chief: Now what?

Officer: He's on the run; he's in the wilderness I think we got him.

**EXT. Open field – Night**

German Shepards are barking and running as an officer blew on a whistle and shouted: 'There he is.' We see Elias running from the police with their pistols in their hands, Elias panted as he kept running then he was stopped because of a fence in the way. He looked back and a German Shepard comes running right at him! Then Elias punched the dog and began to climb the fence, the dog jumped to try to bite him but misses.

Officer: You two take the west side! Thomas will take the east!

Elias was on the other side and then he fell off a CLIFF! When the officers arrived at the fence, Elias was gone.

Officer: Where'd he go?

**INT. Forest – Night**

Elias tumbled down on a slanted cliff until he reached the bottom, nothing was broken except he had some scratches on him. Elias groaned as he held his stomach to get up, there were thick and dense trees in the area he was in. He could hear the officers coming and he began trotting through the woods, but he didn't notice a figure was approaching! Elias kept moving and then he heard a noise, he whirled around and sees nothing, then he kept walking, the full moon glowed as he walked. He began trotting a bit faster as the dark figure goes from tree to tree to close in on him, then a moment later he was in a small opening. He stopped and groaned as he held his stomach. The figure was behind him! It seemed to have morphed into a wolf-like creature, Elias sighed and thought about his sister, then the figure GRABBED him! He freaked out as he was pulled into a black fury body with demon red eyes, Elias fell to his knees as the figure overtook him. We look up at the sky and see the moon and stars as a HOWL was heard! In another part of the forest, the officers stopped and they didn't hear anything else.

Officer: What was that?

Officer 2: Probably a wolf must be close too.

Officer 3: Guys, I don't think that was a regular wolf.

The seven officers began looking around then a figure came out and attacked the officers! They all freaked out and began to shoot, but the figure had already killed most of them, then the figure came up the last officer who was pinned down on the ground, the officer shined his light on the figure and it's revealed to be TOKUTA the werewolf! Then he LUNGED at the screen.

**End of chapter 11**

**AN: Oh no! Elias has received Tokuta! We shall see what'll happen next, and you should know that the Kung Fu Nightfall universe is set in the Kung Fu Panda universe, only I took the shapeshifters from the original stories and put them into the newer ones. To be honest, I've already finished this story, but I'm gonna let the next chapters up when it's time. See you next chapter!**


	12. Another threat

**A/N: Here's chapter 12! Enjoy! I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, Rudolph, or Bambi characters, neither the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011. _Enjoy and leave a review!**

**Chapter 12 – Another threat**

**EXT. Outside of guys' cabin – Night**

Tails is sitting on the ground, looking at the sky, he just stared at the full moon, he felt some tears slip out of his eyes, and then he sniffed and sobbed softly. As he sobbed while looking at the moon Rudolph was walking up to him from behind, Cream was with him. When they got up to him, Cream said: 'Tails, it's time for dinner.' Tails didn't look back at them, then he said: 'I will be there in a minute.' Rudolph saw that Tails was going through something.

Rudolph: Cream, tell the others I'll be back there soon. I need to talk to Tails.

Cream: Okay Mister Rudolph.

As she walked back to the cabin Rudolph sat beside Tails, he moved Tails' head so he could see him and he had tears in his eyes.

Rudolph: What's wrong?

Tails: Nothing.

Rudolph: Tails, what's wrong?

Tails sighed and looked back up at the moon.

Tails: Cosmo, when I look up at a full moon that's bright in the sky, it always reminds me of her.

Rudolph: Cosmo?

Tails: Yeah, she was a friend of ours while we fought the Metarex, then the leader Dark Oak forced her to save us and I was the one that had to kill her. You don't know what it was like.

Tails began sobbing again, Rudolph didn't know what to say about this. Then Tails said: 'It wasn't fair, he interfered so we couldn't get married when we got back to Mobius.'

Rudolph: Well, I know it's a hard loss, but don't you love Li Moon?

Tails: You know straight down that I love her. I've just had a life of where I don't have a good love life; I lose every girl I receive, betrayal, or death.

Rudolph: Well, you have Li Moon now don't you?

Tails: What if I lose her too?

That froze both Tails and Rudolph, Tails leaned onto Rudolph's lap and began to sob more. Rudolph rubbed Tails' head as the fox sobbed.

Kaftar (V.O.): You're having more pain and sorrow aren't you?

Then Tails shot up from Rudolph's lap and stood up immediately.

Kaftar (V.O): You're friends now know about me communicating don't they?

Tails held his head while a concerned Rudolph looked at him.

Tails: Rudolph! It's happening! Get the others!

Rudolph got up in alarm and sprinted back to the cabin right away. Tails kept holding his head and demanded: 'Where the heck are you Kaftar?! You're scaring me!'

Kaftar (V.O.): Things are certain, and some aren't, I'm the Nightfall Creature, I'm supposed to be scary!

Tails saw his friends running towards him in a hurry.

Kaftar (V.O.): You can't escape my quenches Tails! You will be back in my full quenches in 36 hours!

Then the fox fell to the ground while holding his head!

Sonic (horrified): Tails! Tails, what's happening?!

Kaftar (V.O.): You shall never escape Tails! You can't! I'll get back with you, and you know straight down that I will!

Knuckles grabbed Tails and began to shake him to get the Kaftar out of his mind.

Kaftar (V.O.): I'll be back Tails, and you'll be overtaken right then! HA HA HA HA!

Then the Kaftar was gone and then Tails fell out of Knuckles arms onto the ground, he was gasping in horror and in pain. All of his friends kneeled down as the frightened fox held his head.

Li Moon (horrified): Get him into the cabin.

Sonic picked him up and they began trotting to the cabin.

**INT. Guys' cabin – Night**

The horrified heroes placed Tails in a chair. They were all shaking in horror, as they wanted to know about what just happened.

Sonic (horrified): Tails, what happened? Did the Kaftar speak to you? What did he say?!

Li Moon grasped Tails' torso and then he smelt the roast beef.

Tails: Do I smell roast beef?

Sonic: TAILS!

Tails: Alright, alright, the Kaftar he…

Everyone in the room was anxious to know what happened.

Tails: He didn't say anything.

They were stunned to hear that.

Sonic: What? But…but Rudolph said that you were holding your head and everything are you sure you didn't hear anything?

Tails: I just got a sudden pain in my head, thinking too hard, you know?

They all realized that, and it happened to Tails before.

Rudolph: Are you sure that the Kaftar didn't say anything? You looked like you were dying out there.

Tails: Sonic, when my head was hurting, didn't it look like I was dying?

Sonic: Yep. I freaked out when that happened, until your parents told us about it.

Rudolph: I don't know what to say then, it looked like something was hurting him.

Sally: Not that it matters anymore, shall we have dinner now?

They all agreed to that, Li Moon was thinking that Tails might be lying. As they walked Tails heard the Kaftar say: 'Well done, have fun.' That made Tails more concerned, but it wasn't seen on his face.

**CUT TO: Sonic's room – Night**

Sonic and Knuckles are snoring gently as they slept, the room was still. Tails couldn't sleep, and he doesn't want to wake Sonic or Knuckles up, he tried to fall asleep but he couldn't, he sat up and sighed. He got off his bed and opened the door to the hallway.

**INT. Rudolph's room – Night**

Tails slowly walked to Rudolph's bed, the reindeer was sound asleep. Tails began shaking him lightly.

Tails (whispering): Rudolph? Rudolph, wake up.

The reindeer stretched, turned himself over, and sees Tails.

Rudolph (sleepily): What is it, Tails?

Tails (whispering): Rudolph, I can't sleep, may I sleep with you?

Rudolph (sleepily): Okay, I'll move over.

Then Rudolph moved over to his left and Tails got in the bed with him.

Tails (whispering): Thanks Rudolph.

Rudolph yawned and said sleepily: 'Anytime Tails.' We look out the window.

End of chapter 12

**AN: So, Tails lied to his friends, what will happen next? Will something unexpected and…awkward happen? We shall see. The chapters are shorter because I'm focusing on the main picture here. See you next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	13. A werebear legend

**Chapter 13! Enjoy! I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, Rudolph, or Bambi characters, neither the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011. _Enjoy and leave a review!**

**Chapter 13 – A werebear legend**

**CUT TO: Rudolph's room – Morning**

Tails is snoring gently; the two were facing each other as they slept. Then Tails and Rudolph moved at the same time, they're waking up, but they didn't know that they moved towards each other, and then they accidentally locked lips with each other. They held it for some time without knowing until they opened their eyes slowly and see each other right up at each other. They looked down and see both of their lips touching, they freaked out and pulled away immediately Rudolph sat up while Tails fell out of the bed, Rudolph bumped his head on the wall.

Rudolph (freaked out): I'm sorry, Tails, but that was NOT cool!

Tails freaked out and left the room while rubbing his lips hard.

**EXT. Outside guys' cabin – Morning**

Tails flew the door open, blubbering and spitting, and then he moved forward and tumbled down the stairs! People saw him and said: 'Oooooooooo!' Tails got up right away when he hit the ground, he kept wiping his lips hard, he ran looking for some water and then he sees a jug on the table. Without thinking he grabbed it and began drinking it, and then he spat it out! His eyes were twitching.

Tails (disgusted): EWWWW! Vinegar!

He put the jug down and began wiping his tongue with his eyes closed, and then he opened one eye and sees two kids sitting at a table staring at him. He straightened himself up and smiled.

Tails (smiling): Mornin' kids, lovely day ain't it?

The two kids just kept looking at him and then Tails said: 'Maybe I should go.' Then he began walking off and then he ran off and the kids just shrugged. We join Tails and he's drinking water from the fountain, he gurgled the water and swallowed it.

Sally: Hi Tails.

Tails jumped and screamed like a girl.

Sally: Sorry I didn't mean to scare you.

Tails turned around and said: 'Do you have any rags?'

Sally: Sure, here's one.

He took the rag, soaked it in water, and began to wipe his lips bitterly.

Sally: Uh, Tails, why're you wiping your lips like that?

Tails looked at her then looked around to make sure no one was around.

Tails: Sally, when I woke up…my lips were touching…Rudolph's…

Sally: What?

Tails: I'm not gay, Sally! It was an accident! Don't tell Li Moon!

Sally: I won't, but you had your lips against his?

Tails: By accident, it was an awkward moment.

Sally twitched and then said: 'Everyone else is gathered at our cabin and we're having breakfast, let's head over there.'

Tails: Yes, lets. Don't let Zoey know either.

Sally: Okay, Tails, I won't tell anyone.

**INT. Outside girls' cabin – Morning**

The golden sun made the lake golden; the heroes were having s'mores and chocolate drinks. Tails was walking over with Sally and Rudolph was with them.

Rudolph (to Tails): Don't tell anyone of our moment.

Tails: I won't, I promise.

Then the three sat down with the others.

Sonic (smiling): This place is gorgeous; we need to come back here.

Amy (smiling): Yeah, I'll never forget this place.

Tails: Me either, has everyone packed up yet?

Sonic (smiling): Yep, we're ready to head out.

Rudolph pulled out two chocolate pop-tarts and began to eat them.

Sally: Well, once we're in Alaska we'll have the journey of a lifetime.

Knuckles: You said that when we went to Africa last year.

Sally: I know, there's many lifetime chances out there for us.

Tails thought of the Kaftar he heard last night, wondering if he should tell them or not. Before he could say anything, Phil Jameson came up to them, they all looked at him when he approached them.

Phil: Mornin' campers. It's beautiful day isn't it?

Sonic (smiling): It sure is, we were just talking about how beautiful this lake is.

Phil stopped and sat down with the heroes.

Phil: My name's Phil Jameson, I'm the ranger here at Babine Lake.

Tails: Well, it's sure is a pleasure to meet you sir.

Phil: You too, but it's too bad that this place will be shutting down because of the creature attacks.

Sonic choked on his chocolate drink.

Knuckles: What? Why shut it down? It's a beautiful place.

Phil: I know, but for the last few years we've gotten a rapid increase of cougar, wolf and grizzly attacks.

Sally: What?

Phil: They've rapidly increased there have been more attacks here in Canada for more than 20 years.

Sonic: Well, have you been able to find the cougar and other animals?

Phil: No. We know of their attacks but we can't find where they're staying or where they come from in the woods.

Tails: Sounds like a cliffhanger for the people here.

Phil: Oh, it is. And ever since this started most people have been living in fear, we don't know what's going on out there, but we do know that if we don't act soon a lot of people will die.

Sonic: Man that sounds rough.

Phil: Oh yes, it is. These attacks are mysterious because they're spread all across Canada. We don't know what's going on out there right now. Until we kill them, all parks and hunting will be shut down.

Cream: That's awful!

Phil: Yeah, and they don't even know about a werebear named Whittelocke.

Amy: Mr. Xena mentioned a werebear back at Seattle.

Sonic: Yes he did!

Phil: I can tell you quite a bit about this shapeshifter.

They all tuned in to listen.

Phil: This shapeshifter isn't really a popular one like Tokuta, the beast is known to prowl around at night and spook the locals, many people believe it to be the werebear, and it's been known in Canada for the last 500 years or so. Many people claimed to have seen it, like this one hunting video captured a large creature moving through the woods. Hikers and campers have seen it too, he has a thirst for blood, he will make the ground a lake of blood, one drop lures him and he'll kill you. He's a strong beast; it's unknown what weakness he has because this isn't a popular shapeshifter.

Tails: When was this beast last sighted?

Phil: Oh, many claim to have seen it, some are hoaxes and some are real, but it's uncertain when the last time was when they've seen it.

Sonic and friends just looked at each other.

Phil: Keep watch on your way; make sure you don't run into anything big. Or it'll crush you like a tin can. I better get going; I have a park to run.

Sonic: Have a good one.

Phil: Things are certain and some aren't.

Then he walked off leaving the heroes confused.

Sonic: Well, that was quite disturbing.

Tails: It was, but we need to move on to our destination. Let's clean up and get in the van. We've got a long drive.

Then they all began to clean up their breakfast stuff.

**EXT. Small town – Morning**

The town only had a handful of people, there were some police looking for Elias, but they didn't notice TOKUTA in the shadows.

Officer: Have a good day yesterday?

Officer 2: I sure did, my family's great, you have to meet'em.

Officer: I would if I could, but we've got a criminal to look out for.

Officer: What are the odds of something happening here? It's just a small town.

Then they heard panicked screams! They ran over to where the screams came from, Tokuta was attacking! He was slithering like a snake while in the air; he slithered around a pole, grabbed two people and then threw them into the air! The beast was slithering across the ground, killing people and overturning cars. The officers were firing at him, and then the beast saw them and killed them!

**End of chapter 13**

**AN: My! Rudolph and Tails accidentally locked their lips! But they're not gay just so you know, anyway, the bear seems like another thing to be concerned about, we'll find out once we get to the next chapter, eh? Leave a review, and please let me know what you thought about that awkward moment between Tails and Rudolph. XD**


	14. An accident

**Here's chapter 14! Enjoy! I don't own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog, Rudolph, or Bambi characters. Neither the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 14 – An accident**

**CUT TO: On the road – Day**

Sonic is driving his blue van; they are on a dirt road with a lot of virgin forest surrounding them, Tails clicked his neck as he looked at the map.

Tails: Sonic, do you know where we are?

Sonic: What're you talking about? You're the one with the map.

Tails: I know, but it was YOUR idea to come down this dirt trail for a shortcut.

Sonic: Well the wilderness and mountains surely are pretty.

Tails: Yeah you're right about that. But I don't think this road is on the map or the GPS.

Sonic: Hey, who are you talking to? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog; I know things free and clear.

Then they heard a boom from one of their tires and the engine quit and began smoking. They just looked at each other with horrified looks.

Tails: Like knowing things free and clear about car troubles?

Cream awoke from her sleep and asked: 'What was that?' Tails looked back at her and said: 'We are going to see. Okay?' Tails got out of the car followed by Sonic.

**EXT. Dirt road – Day**

Sonic went to the hood of the car and opened it, and then a bunch of smoke came out, the hedgehog backed away while coughing and waving his hand.

Sonic (coughing): Blasted engine trouble!

Tails: Looks like the whole thing just broke down. That's something I don't understand, this is a brand new vehicle.

Sonic: I'll check the tires.

Sonic bent down and began checking the tires, and then Tails noticed a bob wire was stuck between the engine and some wires. Tails knew that their vehicle was sabotaged.

Sonic: I found the tire Tails.

Tails went over to Sonic at the lower left tire and it was completely blown out.

Tails: Ah man, this is terrible.

Amy: What's going on?

Sonic stood up and the others began getting out of the van.

Sonic: We've got a blow-out and our engine had trouble.

Tails: Not just engine trouble, it was sabotaged and the engine won't function.

Knuckles: What?! Does that mean…

Sally went over and tried the engine, Tails ran over and tried to remove the bob wire, the engine wouldn't start and then a small fire broke out from the engine. Sally groaned and slammed her head on the wheel.

Knuckles: That's just great! We're stuck out here!

Li Moon: Who do you think sabotaged our van?

Tails: I don't know, but we need to get our supplies out and find a place to stay, we might not be found for a while since this road is barely used.

Knuckles: Sonic's idea!

Sonic: Hey! I did not know that our car was sabotaged!

Rudolph: Pipe down both of you! We had better get our stuff out, the car could explode!

Then they all scrambled to get their stuff, Tails managed to grab the medical and survival kits. Knuckles grabbed the ice chests, when they had the stuff they could get they ran off from the car. When they were a safe distance away from it, the blue vehicle EXPLODED! They were all miserable and Tails was the most miserable.

Tails: I was the one who paid $25,000 for that vehicle.

Li Moon: So now what do we do?

Sonic: Well, we're going to follow this trail, see where it goes. The turn in from the highway was like…20 miles back?

Tails: Thirty-two.

Rudolph: Great! We're stuck out here in the middle of one of the biggest wildernesses on the planet!

Knuckles: Let's find our way back to civilization. We better move before night falls.

Then a horror thought struck Tails but it wasn't seen on his face.

Bambi: I've guess we've got no other option.

They began walking Sonic said: 'I hope we see a grizzly! Raggghhh!' The others just groaned. Li Moon walked up to Tails and asked: 'Have you heard anymore from the Kaftar?'

Tails: No, I'll let you know if I do.

Li Moon: Okay. Let's just move.

They continued down the trail, they admired the nature around them, but they were too focused on getting out of there.

Bambi (to Faline): Reminds me of old times.

Faline: What Bambi?

Bambi: You know when we were kids, and we grew up in a forest.

Faline: Oh, yeah, I see what you mean.

Sonic: It's hard to believe you are adults. Didn't Darkness zap you with something that made you look like kids again?

Bambi: Yep, he even let us have these bodies so we could get around easier. We had kids, but we haven't been able to see them in years.

Sonic: I really hate how Darkness separated you from your kids.

Bambi: I just hope they're alive.

Rudolph: And I remember how I felt when Bambi said he was an adult.

Rudolph shuddered when he said that, then Tails asked: 'Okay, which way's north?'

Knuckles: Just look at the sun, you can tell because it rises at the east and sets in the west.

Tails: But I can't see the sun because of the clouds.

Knuckles: Rats, then I don't have a clue.

Amy: How about we just go forward?

Tails: We'll try; if it gets dark we'll have to set up a camp.

Sonic: Okay, Mr. Survival.

Tails laughed at that. As they continued on they didn't notice Fiona and Scourge who were in the woods softly laughing.

Fiona (smiling): I was clever to sabotage the vehicle wasn't I?

Scourge (smiling): Yeah, I did good on the tire didn't I?

Fiona (smiling): Let's get them some more, and it'll be even more fun for us.

Scourge (smiling): Like a date!

They began following them sneakily.

**End of chapter 14**

**AN: So, Fiona and Scourge sabotaged the car's engine and tires, now they have to get out of the woods, but what will they face in this wilderness? We shall see! Sorry for a short chapter, focusing on the main picture like always.**


	15. Setting up camp and settling in

**A/N: Here's chapter 15! Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters**

**Chapter 15 – Setting up camp and settling in**

**CUT TO: Dirt Trail – Evening**

The Sonic heroes are walking down the path, the sun was about gone and the forest was losing light.

Sonic: Ah, great, now we'll be stuck here at night.

Tails: Well, there's quite a bit of firewood to be found in this part of Canada. Sonic, Knuckles, Rudolph, Bambi, Amy and Cream, I want you guys to head out to get some firewood. Don't wander too far off from us. Sally you'll help me set up the tents.

Sally: Okay, can do.

Sonic: What if something gets us?

Tails: Then look it in the eyes and tell it 'good day.' Now go Sonic, we're rapidly losing light.

Knuckles: Hey, guys check this out!

They went over to Knuckles and see that the road all of a sudden ends and there are thick woods beyond the path.

Amy: What? A dead end?

Sonic: Why would there be a dirt road out here leading to a dead end?

Tails: Maybe to trap folks in the woods. I'm just guessing not accusing. Sally, go set up the tent in a clear spot in the woods, I'll see if I can get a signal for my satellite and phone.

They all set out to do their separate things; Knuckles went into the woods to search for a good spot. Tails hooked up his satellite and doesn't have a signal.

**INT. Woods – Evening**

We follow Sonic and the others as they search for wood. Sonic's a little shaky, but he continues to walk on. The others found some wood and began to collect it. Sonic found some fairly large chunks; he picked them up and looked out into the woods. He shuttered.

Sonic: No biggie Sonic, there's nothing to worry about.

Then he heard rustling and then squeaks from a mouse, he freaked out and began running, we follow him while running and then he tripped over a log, dropping the firewood and landing flat on his face. Then Bambi came up to him and helped him up.

Bambi: A little jumpy, are we?

Sonic: Did you hear that? It sounded evil! It-it was…

Bambi: A mouse, Sonic. It was a mouse that scared you.

Sonic looked into Bambi's eyes, he felt stupid and said: 'I knew that. I know what a mouse sounds like, don't think I do not.' Bambi rolled his eyes and they began to walk to the camp area that was being set up.

**INT. Camp area – Evening**

Sally is setting up the tents, she put up the last pole up and the tents were set up. She had already gotten the grill and a place to put the fire set up, Sonic shook his head while smiling and said: 'Amazing how Sally can do this isn't it?'

Bambi: Maybe it's cheating, or just masterful skills.

The others came to the area and were amazed of how quickly it was set up.

Sonic: Tails, were you able to get a signal?

Tails: Aggghh…no service in these woods. Not even a hair of one bar.

Knuckles: Well, that's just GREAT!

Tails reached into the ice chests and pulled out enough soft drinks, water, and hot dogs for dinner. He found some burgers too, and even some left over dairy ice cream.

Tails: Well, I guess we're set.

Sonic: Let's eat Tails! I'm so hungry!

Tails: Sorry, no chili dogs this time. You ate them.

Sonic: AW MAN! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Knuckles: Oh, hush it.

Li Moon: Well, we should be thankful we even have some leftovers, otherwise we'll starve.

They all knew she was right and they began to pull out their roasting sticks and began to light the wood. Tails listened for the Kaftar again, but he couldn't hear anything. He was wondering if he was close by.

**CUT TO: Camp area – Night**

The forest was dark; it's too dangerous to try to go anywhere. The moon's light glowed on the forest so they could see easier. We see that Sonic is telling a campfire story.

Sonic: -and that old cowboy was never seen again.

Li Moon: The bear ate him?

Sonic: No one knows for sure but the cowboy was gone.

Cream: Did they get the bear?

Sonic: Well, they SHOT at him! But some claim to see that ol' bear on nights just…like…this…

Tails chuckled and said: 'Oh, Sonic that story from that Jonathan Park album series gets goofier every time you tell it.' Sonic laughed and Li Moon said: 'I thought it was good. Thanks for sharing that with us.'

Sonic (smiling): You're welcome. I thought I'd make up the rest since we heard it.

Bambi: I bet that calls for dessert.

Everyone was ready for that, while they all got dessert ready, Li Moon slipped away and went out onto a small hill, looking at the dense forest.

Knuckles: You okay Li Moon?

Li Moon jumped and turned to face Knuckles, and then she said: 'I am fine; I just don't feel so comfortable out here in these woods.'

Knuckles: None of us do, but we need to have a little fun don't we?

Li Moon: Yeah, and like that list that showed the folks that supported the Kaftar. You and Tails figured out that someone added it there not too long ago to make Tails fight in a fit of rage.

Knuckles: Well, let's head back and get some dessert.

Li Moon: Yes let's.

They walked back to the campsite, Li Moon shuddered at the creepy woods and the thought of dangerous animals.

**End of chapter 15**

**A/N: So, someone ADDED Li Moon's name? But who? And why? We'll find out!**


	16. Hauntings

**A/N: Here's chapter 16, it's a pretty short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Chapter 16 – Hauntings**

**CUT TO: Camp area – Night**

Everyone's trying to relax in the dark woods; Rudolph was cleaning off dishes from the water they collected at the stream. He was humming 'Jingle Bells' while rubbing the last bit of food off of a plate, and then he began to work on another. He was trying to take his mind off the situation as he rubbed the plate clean.

Voice: You've taken your eye off the ball.

Then he looked up at two trees side-by-side each other in wonder. Then a photo of Darkness the Hedgehog flashed through his mind! He whirled around in an instant, facing trees that had branches hanging over like an arch.

Voice: Rudolph.

He put down the dishes and grabbed a sharp knife ready to defend himself. He slowly walked over and then several FLASHBACKS were seen of Darkness the Hedgehog. It showed him being friendly and then doing cruel things. Rudolph backed away, he fell over a log and landed flat on his back. When he looked up he sees-DARKNESS standing underneath the arch! He looked like Shadow, only with yellow stripes on his quills, red rings, dark brown eyes, and the hair on his chest looked different. Rudolph was absolutely horrified.

Darkness: Hello Rudolph. You have forgotten haven't you?

Rudolph gave no answer but looked at him in astonishment as he got up.

Darkness: What's the matter Rudolph? Still running away from the world? The world may seem like you think, but in reality, you'll see the truth about the world and this universe.

Rudolph (horrified): No…that's not true.

Darkness: Quite a tough heart, but not tuff enough. A reindeer famous because of a little red nose. Just for pulling the sleigh of Santa, and all of those reindeer loving you then? I don't think so, tiger. They may seem that way, but they're not.

Rudolph (horrified): I've defeated and fought you, I'm not just a reindeer pulling a sleigh, I've become a hero.

Darkness (cont'd): Always receiving credit for such little things that're nothing to accomplish for any good. You wanted to keep your friends from knowing about the Kaftar, but he came to you. What reindeer is famous for just helping out on a pathetic journey through the cosmos, and for just a red honker?

Rudolph was a little tempered.

Darkness (cont'd): Eh? That's not all though, Rudolph. Your friends are trying to keep you from knowing the dark turns they've made, but they can't deny themselves. They all just want to wait for the perfect timing, red-nosed reject.

Rudolph: This is not true!

Darkness: Things are certain and some aren't! This universe along with the other universes have no purpose! We're all made for nothing but dying! Just let them go and join me! Destroy your friends!

Rudolph (scared): Go away Darkness!

Darkness (shouting): DESTROY THEM!

Rudolph shouted 'GO AWAY' and he THREW the knife at the hedgehog, then he disappeared! Rudolph fell onto the ground holding his head. Zoey came out of the tent and helped him up.

Zoey (concerned): Rudolph, what happened?

Rudolph (horrified): Darkness…something…something…showed me Darkness…it was so real…and…

Zoey hugged Rudolph and began to comfort him.

Zoey (concerned): Come in the tent, we need to rest.

Rudolph (scared tone): I'm scared now, Zoey.

Zoey hugged him a bit tighter and gave him a small kiss on the cheeks as they went into their tent.

**End of chapter 16**

**AN: What was that dark hedgehog doing there? Was it a vision or something darker? Sorry for a short chapter, I focus on the main picture here. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review please! :)**


	17. A quad fight

**A/N: Here's chapter 17! Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters. Remember to review!**

**Chapter 17 – A quad fight**

**CUT TO: Camp area – Night**

Everyone's asleep, except for Tails who's carving himself a miniature boat out of wood. He sighed as he worked, it was a fishing boat with a man and a boy. He looked out into the dark woods and thought about everything that could be out there, even the Kaftar. He cringed at the thoughts and he tried to relax by carving the boat some more. His heart was pounding in fear, as he worked. He heard crows call and fly off, the wind made eerie sounds as it blew.

Tails (to himself): No biggie, it's not like _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_, it's real life…no need to worry.

Then he heard some more birds take off and then the forest went quiet except for the blowing wind.

Tails (nervous): H-Hello?

No answer, he put away the boat and grabbed a flashlight. He turned it on and shined it out into the woods, there was mist in the air and the trees looked kind of ominous. Tails looked into the woods and then he heard RUSTLING. He jumped and looked into the woods. Then he saw a deer come out of the bushes and then it ran off. He sighed in relief, and put away the flashlight.

Kaftar (V.O): There are many things that are dangerous.

Tails whirled around and sees nothing but the surrounding trees and the tents, a chill went up Tails' spine.

Kaftar: How will you escape this one? Here's your chance to find out.

Tails (V.O): Kaftar, for the love of Shakespeare, where are you?!

He heard nothing, but deep rustling approaching him! He was alerted and he went to Sonic's tent.

Tails: Sonic! Sonic! Wake up! We've got something heading towards us!

Sonic got up immediately and they began waking up the others, they all were in a hurry and they grabbed things to fight with and Tails found his 357 revolver. Rudolph rubbed his eyes as he grabbed a metal stick and the others grabbed pots, pans and other things. They were all waiting, but they didn't hear anything.

Tails: Easy, guys. Hold it hold.

Sonic: Tails, what's coming after us?

Tails: Hold, hold it there.

They were waiting and then after a little while Sally just gave out.

Sally: Tails, what on earth is coming? And what even told you abo…wait a minute, the Kaftar told you didn't he?

Tails: I heard him again; he said that many things are dangerous. He also said can I escape it?

Knuckles: I still think Rudolph was right about the Kaftar talking to you last night; it did look like something was holding you.

Tails: Nothing, it was nothing. Head pain.

Then they heard rustling from the bushes! The heroes got into position and then nothing came out.

Tails: Why is nothing coming out?

Knuckles: Maybe it's just some rabbit or something.

Sonic: Come on, why're we up? We should go back to—

Then a WOLF leaped out! Causing them to spread out, they began fighting the wolf and Tails aimed at it. He couldn't shoot because it was moving too fast. The wolf began dodging, jumping across the campsite the heroes couldn't believe how fast, and how big it was. Bambi hit it with his pot but it BARKED right in his face! Li Moon became brave enough to butt it into a tree while Knuckles PUNCHED it. The wolf got up immediately and CHARGED. The wolf missed the heroes and quickly came back around and POUNCED on Sonic! Tails shot the wolf and then it came towards him! Zoey grabbed a golf club and shouted 'fore' before swinging it and sending the wolf flying into a tree! The creature came tumbling down as if were dead, when it hit the bottom it got back up and SNARLED! The heroes were absolutely stunned. The wolf CHARGED and then Knuckles began tussling with it, he punched, kicked it and THREW it into the woods! Then a COUGAR leaped out and landed on Knuckles! Knuckles punched the beast and Sonic pushed it off him. Tails kicked the cougar, it tumbled down a small hill, then it came back up. The young fox ran up a tree and did a back somersault off the tree; the cougar came charging again while ROARING. Then Sonic rammed into it knocking it into a rock cliff. Rudolph and Bambi grabbed a tent and then wrapped it around the wolf that came back. Then a GRIZZLY BEAR was standing over them like a tower ROARING! Sonic laughed and pointed at the grizzly and said: 'Ha, ha, ha! A grizzly! Raggghhh!' The bear ROARED at him and then Sonic charged at the bear. The beast swiped his great claw sending Sonic into a tree! Rudolph and Bambi began to run from the bear that was running after them, Tails got in front of the bear and shot it between the eyes and it fell down onto the ground! Tails blew the barrel of the pistol, claiming his victory. Then the bear got back up and ROARED in his face!

Tails (horrified): How's that…

Sonic pulled Tails away as he did a spin dash on the bear and then Knuckles punched it, and kicked it! The cougar POUNCED on Sonic and the Li Moon used a knife to STAB the cougar in the shoulder! The cougar ROARED in pain, Li Moon kicked the cougar in the face and dodged it, she leaned way back to avoid the wolf and then she jumped over the cougar. She looked at herself and was amazed. She didn't know she was that flexible and could fight this well. Li Moon went over to Tails and helped him up, Tails aimed at the wolf that was fighting Sonic, and then he shot the wolf! It YELPED and then Sonic kicked it! The grizzly was standing over Rudolph, then the reindeer kicked a log and the bear fell down! The reindeer quickly got up and began running off into the woods with Zoey. Knuckles punched the cougar and the grizzly and he bumped their heads together. The echidna jumped high in the air and pulled out his shovel claws. Then he began digging away at a tree's branches. They came tumbling down on the beasts, Sonic got out of the way before they all came down and then the actual tree came tumbling down! They were all panting as Knuckles landed right next to them, he was panting too.

Knuckles (panting): Tough creatures aren't they?

Tails (panting) They're naturally not that tough, they're the Shadow of the Forest creatures.

Li Moon: What?

Tails: The Shadow of the Forest creatures are the wolf, bear, and cougar that have been terrorizing the Canadian wilderness for the past two years. The rangers think that they're multiples and multiples of these creatures, but I don't think so. These that we faced are faster and stronger.

Sonic: Where have they been attacking?

Tails: Mostly, lower, mid, and northern British Columbia, but what's so confusing is that their attacks are everywhere. I think it comes from these here.

Knuckles: But now they're dead right?

Tails: Should be, I heard a rumor that if they join together they form one large beast.

Sonic: What beast?

Tails: Rumor, just a rumor, but if they join they form a beast named Ucalesis. Wolf is on top as the head; the grizzly as the torso and arms, and the cougar is the lower body including the legs.

Then all of the creatures came out from the rubble surprising the heroes, and then TOKUTA came swooping down narrowly missing the heroes. They were surprised even more when he began slithering around the trees really fast like a snake. They all sort of panicked, Sonic went after Tokuta and the beast was too slick to really fight, he kept dodging and doing crazy moves. The beast PUNCHED Sonic and went after him by slithering around on the trees, while the others fought the creatures; Tokuta began wrapping himself around a tree! Sonic was surprised at the slender, slick and tough werewolf. When he was tight enough around the tree the entire the SHATTERED into bits! Sonic got up only to be punched by the werewolf. Sonic spin dashed and SMASHED the beast into a tree! They both went up into the tree branches and began fighting like crazy, doing somersaults, dodging each other and fighting. Sonic kicked the werewolf and POUNDED him down! The beast came back up and GRABBED Sonic! Sonic turned into a ball, the wolf let go of him, and then he was SMASHED into the ground by the blue ball. Tokuta got up, his ARM stretched and he punched Sonic up into a tree and punched him down again! Sonic fell out of the tree to be caught by Knuckles, the echidna DRILLED into Tokuta and they went underground! We join them and the wolf was being drilled all right. Then he gained his strength and PUNCHED Knuckles out of the hole! The wolf came out of the hole and face Sonic and Knuckles. Bambi came along to fight only to be stopped by the beast, he grabbed Faline and they were THROWN into the woods screaming! Sonic yelled for them, Amy, Cream and Sally ran off from the fight while Tails was struggling with the three beasts. Knuckles tried to fight Tokuta again, but he was knocked away by his long arm, he laid on the ground unconscious. Li Moon saw him; she picked him up and began running off as Sonic and Tails continued to fight. The beasts were too much for the heroes to handle as they fought, when they joined up after fighting for a little while longer, they looked at the beasts surrounding them.

Tails: We're not getting out of this.

Sonic: Not unless we run.

Tails: What?

Sonic: Come on, I've got an idea.

Sonic grabbed Tails and began running, he kicked off a piece of strong bark, then he jumped, and they were above-a STEEP hill! Tails panicked and held onto Sonic as he began sliding down the hill on the wood like a board down the hill. He began to dodge rocks and small trees while they slid down the hill, they looked behind themselves and see TOKUTA coming after them! Tails yelled for Sonic to move it, Sonic ducked lower on his board to go faster, and then he went up against a tree and did a somersault off of it! Then they got in a clear area they could see the moon and quite a distance. Sonic kept on moving as Tokuta kept scampering after them! Sonic went into an alley and began doing skateboard tricks while moving fast, he turned and dodged rocks like a pro, and then he went up a ramp and they were back on the hill. Sonic went up a large boulder by accident; he did a cool move and landed smoothly. Tails held Sonic tighter as they went back into the woods again, they were on slanted ground and Sonic had to dodge more trees than before. Tokuta was still with them, he was scampering in the trees! Sonic kept moving and turned right, and then he knew he'd made a mistake, they were heading towards the edge of a waterfall! Sonic told Tails to hang on, Tails held on as they fell off the edge and into the mist of the water.

**FADE OUT: BLACK**

**End of chapter 17**

**AN: A quad fight! And Tails mentioning them that they can morph together into one? And now they're all separated! No telling what they could come across…will they be okay? We shall see...**


	18. Making a way out

**Here's chapter 18! Enjoy! I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Rudolph, or Bambi characters, neither the Kaftar from Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011. Remember to review!**

**Chapter 18 – Making a way out**

**FADE UP: Later – Waterfall – Night**

Sonic and Tails laid undamaged miraculously, the waterfall roared as the water tumbled into the lake, Sonic began getting up weakly and then Tails began to get up too. When they stood up Tails shook the water off himself.

Sonic: Gah! Tails! Cut it out!

Tails: Sorry.

Sonic: It's okay, but where are we?

Tails: It's a waterfall, let's hope I still-yes! I still have my bag!

He began searching through his bag, and finds that all of his gadgets were still in there.

Sonic: Well, does the radio work? What about the walkie-talkies?

Tails: They still work, but there's no signal once so ever.

Sonic: Agggghhhh…well, this is some situation to be in. Some road trip to Alaska huh?

Tails: Yeah, this is no picnic like _Cabela's_ _Survival: Shadows of Katmai_. But for now, let's focus on finding our friends first, those things separated us from everyone.

Sonic: Tails, can't you get that GPS out?

Tails: My GPS! Why didn't I think of that before?! Why didn't I?! UGH!

Sonic: Okay, let's find our way back Tails.

While they began to find a way back, Tails couldn't get something out of his mind. He couldn't help it anymore, but he had to tell Sonic now.

Tails: Sonic, I need to tell you something.

Sonic: What?

Tails: You know like my head was hurting at Babine Lake?

Sonic: Yes.

Tails: Well, it wasn't that.

Sonic: What? What was it then?

Tails: The Kaftar, he told me then that he'll have me in thirty-six hours. I think we've gotten up to 32 hours.

Sonic: What!? Tails, why didn't you tell us?!

Tails: I was scared, Sonic. I didn't want you to freak out!

Sonic: Tails, when you hear something like that you need to speak up! Not keep it to yourself! When you didn't tell us, it put you at risk even more, including us. Next time you hear from him I wanna know about it so we can tell the others and so we could be ready for it.

Tails was saddened to Sonic's sort of yelling and for not telling them. Sonic wrapped his arm around Tails and said: 'Next time, I want you to tell us. I'm sorry I yelled at you.' Tails nodded and said: 'I won't keep things like that to myself anymore.' Sonic nodded and with that, they began to search for the others.

**EXT. Bambi and Faline's location – Night**

Bambi and Faline are in trees that they were launched into by Tokuta, they began to climb down, they weren't too far from the ground.

Bambi: That was some wolf.

Faline: I know, he was scary.

Bambi: Landing in a tree surely isn't very pleasant.

Faline: Well, at least it save us from worse harm.

Bambi: Yeah, I know.

They continued to climb down the tree as the wind blew and made eerie sounds. The forest sent chills up and down their spines. When they reached the bottom they began looking around the dark forest surrounding them.

Bambi: Now what?

Faline: We were launched from that direction, so we might want to go back there to re-supply.

They turned to their right and began walking. The forest was scary looking, the dark trees, the sky, and the full moon. Bambi looked out into the mist that made it look even more eerie. He shivered in fear.

Faline: I know, I hate this. This reminds me of that _Dangerous Hunts_ game during the snow level at night time.

Bambi: Me too. Let's find our way to a safer location.

Faline: I don't know, it's kinda dark out here. And it's the wolves' feeding time.

Bambi: That's what I was worried about, that's why we should move now.

They continued into the darkness aware of any kind of predators.

**EXT. Denali Park cabin – Night**

Nicole is trying to hook up to the satellite so she could contact Xena.

Nicole: Come on, work would ya? Work please.

Nicole kept trying and finally she heard ringing.

Xena (phone): Yes?

Nicole: Hi Xena. Sorry to wake you up at this time.

Xena (phone): Oh, that's fine. How are you Nicole?

Nicole: I'm fine. I've been waiting for Sonic and his friends to get here at Denali Park, but they've never made contact.

Xena (phone): Mmmm…when was the time they last checked in?

Nicole: About two days ago, they were heading to Babine Lake and I've not heard from them since.

Xena (phone): Is there a way for you to reach them?

Nicole: No, I tried. I'm unable to reach them when they're in the woods, or at Babine Lake. Pretty much the whole British Columbia area is where I can't reach'em.

Xena (phone): I see, do you think they're in danger or think they've had car trouble?

Nicole: I don't know, but I was calling to see if you could find and locate them. I need you to go and find them, they were supposed to meet me here at three today.

Xena (phone): Alright Nicole just let me get back to you.

Nicole: See ya.

She disconnected from the satellite and wondered where Sonic was as she looked onto the Park that was under a glowing moon.

**End of chapter 18**

**A/N: We're just gettin' started, sorry for a short chapter, but I always have to focus on the main picture. But, I hoped you enjoyed it and please remember to review! See you next chappie!**


	19. A werebear's attack and more dangers

**A/N: Here's chapter 19, enjoy! I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Rudolph, or Bambi characters, neither the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 19 – A werebear's attack and more dangers**

**EXT. Phil Jameson's cabin – Night**

Phil Jameson is sitting on a couch, scratching at his skin; it briefly turned into fur before morphing back to normal. He looked at an unbaked fish and gobbled it down.

Phil: No one shall dare to shut down. I Whittelocke will get them!

Phil looked around and got out of his seat, and then he went to the door and opened it. Then he sees a man heading towards him.

Man: Oh, evening Mr. Jameson. I wasn't aware if you were awake or not.

Phil: It's fine, what do you want?

Man: Well, sir, I'm sorry to tell you that they've decided to shut down this lake by tomorrow morning.

Phil: What?! No! They cannot do that!

Man: Well, I'm sorry, we have to do what the man says. Let every camper tomorrow to leave. Good night sir.

When he began to leave Phil GRABBED him and snarled!

Phil (ominous tone): I'll give you one last chance, don't shut down any park or anything!

Man: Sir, I recommend we do what's best for everyone.

Then Phil began to morph into-WHITTELOCKE! The giant werebear! He THREW the man and killed him. Then he began to attack the cabins! All of the people wondered what was going on and they see the werebear attacking the cabins and killing folks! They all panicked and the bear scampered after them, not even the tranquilizers could put this thing to sleep, he looked like a dark demon attacking the lake, his dashing red eyes and strong muscles. The beast grabbed more people and CHOMPED them in two! He SWUNG his giant arm breaking the front of another cabin! He ROARED and SMASHED another person and broke the Canadian flagpole, he was so devious looking. He jumped high in the air and when he impacted the ground it sent a giant SHOCKWAVE out! The people fell onto the ground, before the bear could smash them Xena showed up in a dark blue flash and sent the bear flying! He attacked the bear and BASHED it into a cabin! The bear came out and they began tussling and tussling. Whittelocke punched Xena sending him through a tree; the bear quickly recovered in time before Xena came back and fought him. The hedgehog launched a red spear sending the bear into the ground, and then Xena went in and punched him out! The bear was doing somersaults as Xena attacked it, then he kicked it into the lake. The bear came out ROARING, TACKLED Xena and whammed him into the ground! Xena blasted him away by using Chaos blast, the bear eased to a stop before skidding across the ground. The bear and Xena CHARGED at each other again, this time the werebear punched Xena and he skidded across the ground and into trashcans! Xena quickly got out, charged at the bear, glowing a dark blue, and then he began to wrestle with the werebear! Then finally, after a while of wrestling Xena kicked Whittelocke into the lake again! Xena went after him and punched him in the jaw! Whittelocke got out of the lake and POUNDED Xena deeper into the water! Xena BROKE through the water's surface and attacked Whittelocke violently! The bear was ticked, he kicked Xena and the hedgehog landed flat on his back! He looked to face Whittelocke, but before he could maul him, the bear suddenly ran off. Xena wanted to stop him, but he was already gone. Xena cracked his neck and back while the campers slowly got out of their cabins and tents.

Xena: The werebear, I should've known that they were heading into the danger zone.

He tried to contact Nicole but he couldn't reach her.

Xena: Nuts. Now, what Xena? Now what?

He thought for a moment and then he took off to try to find Sonic and friends. He began thinking and said in his mind: 'Where ever you are Sonic, I'll find you.'

**EXT. Rudolph and Zoey's location – Night**

The two frightened reindeer were huddled up together in a small cave. Zoey was shivering because of the damp ground and the howling wind.

Zoey (scared): Who knows what could be out there…

Rudolph began comforting her and said: 'Zoey, it's going to be okay.'

Zoey (scared): But we ran off and are separated from the rest.

Rudolph: Zoey, I know this is a tough situation, but Sonic and friends never give up on us. They helped us during the fight with Darkness and Eggman, and they've never backed down on us.

Zoey knew that Rudolph was right, she hugged against him and said fearfully: 'I just want to see tomorrow.' Rudolph was scared too, but he kept on comforting Zoey. After a few moments of sitting there, Rudolph began to get up while holding Zoey.

Zoey (scared): What're you doing?

Rudolph: We must retrace our steps if we're going to get outta here.

Zoey (scared): But Rudolph, we've been sitting there for a couple hours.

Rudolph: Zoey, we need to find our way back. Do you have the bag?

Zoey reached into the small cave and pulled out a gunnysack. Rudolph began looking through it; He finds a small first aid kit, some water, a cellphone, and the seventh volume of _Jonathan Park_, an audio adventure series.

Zoey: A cellphone, maybe we can find a high enough area to get a signal.

Rudolph: Yes, Zoey, and maybe we could tell Nicole or Xena where we are, he or Nicole can track the signal here and bring us to safety.

Zoey: Rudolph, Nicole can't reach us out here, remember?

Rudolph: Oh, that's right. Well, at least we got Xena.

Zoey began looking around at the trees; they seemed a lot thicker than usual than normal. They can walk on the branches a bit like a boardwalk, but not completely.

Zoey: This place looks so different than Babine Lake.

Rudolph began looking around too, he notices the thick trees surrounding them, they were huge and the mist made the forest look eerie.

Rudolph: This ain't no picnic like pulling Santa's sleigh.

Zoey: Rudolph, aren't we gonna retrace our steps?

Rudolph: Oh, right.

He began looking and the cave and where they might've come from to take shelter in it. He kept looking until he pointed from behind the cave to the right he said: 'That way.'

Zoey: Are you sure?

Rudolph: I think so, we'd better get a move on.

Zoey: Hey Rudolph, I've got some fuel and some matches, so when a predator or something attacks we can just scare it off.

Rudolph: Good idea, now let's hurry along.

They began walking the way Rudolph pointed out, who was concerned if this was the right way or not.

**INT. Knuckles and Li Moon's location – Night**

Knuckles is climbing up a rocky hill and Li Moon was in front of him.

Knuckles: Do you think you can slow it down a little?

Li Moon giggled and said: 'Civilized people don't ever get this good when it comes to climbing.' She giggled again.

Knuckles: Serious Li Moon, please slow down!

She'd already reached the top while Knuckles was just about halfway up.

Knuckles: How'd you learn to climb like that?

Li Moon: I had friends that taught me how to mountain climb, hill climbing isn't a challenge for me.

Knuckles: Ugh! Then how'd you learn to fight like that against those beasts?

Li Moon: Personal skill, I knew I could fight, but I didn't know I could that well.

Knuckles slipped on a rock but kept his balance, then Li Moon helped him up, Knuckles thanked her and they saw that rocks and dark trees surrounded them.

Li Moon: I just hope we can get out of here.

Knuckles: Well, thankfully, you've got me on your side, I'm a strong-echidna and I can take down whatever comes in our path.

Li Moon: Well, I hope Tails is all right.

Knuckles: That fox surely has you hooked don't he?

Li Moon: Like a dragger, he has me hooked and he just drags me.

Knuckles chuckled and put his hand on Li Moon's back. They began walking and Knuckles was ready to take down anything. Then a NET grabbed a hold of Knuckles foot!

Knuckles: Ah, drat it!

Li Moon: Here, let me get that untangled from you.

Then someone shot a tranq dart at Li Moon and it hit her neck, then she fell to the ground unconscious.

Knuckles: Li Moon?!

Then villagers came out of the shadows! Knuckles began tugging at the net. He managed to get it off but it made him stumble back to the hill! He began to fall back as the villagers watched, he said 'Bugger' before tumbling down the hill! The villagers looked at each other and then looked at Li Moon who was still unconscious. One of the stronger villagers came out to see the fox.

Villager: Ah, the Red-I fox that's believed to have been tromping around these woods.

Villager 2: Let's not forget that other fox with the Blue Rat of the Forest.

Villager: Aye, the other team's on their way to grab them. And keep an eye out for any accomplices. Take the Red-I fox to the village.

The villagers hoisted Li Moon up and began carrying her.

Villager: Now, let's get this prophecy up and done.

We see Knuckles laying on the ground floor; he was just laying there, for some reason.

Knuckles: Cookies, fishsticks, I want a snack…

**EXT. The girls' location – Night**

Sally, Amy, and Cream have found their way back to their campsite. Sally began to search through the tents for a cellphone or a radio. She kept scrambling through the tents, desperately looking for at least one. Amy and Cream were scared; they sat down on a log.

Cream (scared): This is even worse than last time.

Amy: I know, let's try and get through it.

Cream began thinking and then she giggled.

Amy: What's so funny?

Cream: Remember when Tails fired a rifle for the first time?

Amy (chuckling): Oh no, not that story again.

Cream (giggling): It all started on a cool fall day, and Tails was trying to sight in his new 270 rifle. He was aiming very carefully until he shot and BOOM his head shot up like a jack-in-the box with a very surprised look.

The two girls began laughing.

Amy (laughing): But he did get it about in the center.

Cream (laughing): And the next two times he did it, his head jolted up.

They began laughing, for once forgetting the situation they're in. After a minute of laughing, they remembered what situation they're in.

Amy: Well, let's not forget to give out because of fear. We shouldn't just let some fear ruin us from even trying.

Cream: You got it, girl.

Sally: Well this is just peanut brickles!

Amy: Find anything, Sally?

Sally came out of the tent, discouraged of contacting anyone.

Sally: No I didn't. But, with this shelter we got here, we can try and make it through the night.

Amy: But what about those creatures?

Sally: I'll dig a better shelter with that big drill we got. And we'll lay flat enough with forest scent so we'll be mostly invisible to the creatures.

Amy: It's worth trying, let's make it happen.

**End of chapter 19**

**AN: Okay, I may have told a little much, but I couldn't decide at a direct place to stop, but until then, see you next chapter! The Red-I fox is something random I came up with when I was writing this story to make it longer. And the issue with the 270 rifle with Tails, that happened to me before. I got a new 270 rifle, and one time I shot it, I shot my head up like a jack-in-the-box with a surprised look. XD**


	20. Captured

**A/N: Here's chapter 20, sorry if it's really short, but I always focus on the main picture. Again, I don't own Sonic, Rudolph, Bambi characters or the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 20 - Captured**

**INT. Sonic and Tails' location – Night**

Tails and Sonic have finished climbing up the cliff, Sonic was the last one up, he was groaning and a little weak.

Tails: Smooth jelly arms down there Sonic.

Sonic (groaning): Really? You were like a spider while we climbed up that cliff!

Tails: Well, we're back up the hill we skated down. The worst part anyway.

Then he looked up at the moon again, he felt some sadness come to him because of Cosmo, but he was concerned more about Li Moon.

Sonic: Tails? Has the Kaftar said anything lately?

Tails: No. The Kaftar's not contacted me just yet.

Sonic: No phones, no signal, no roads out here.

Tails: Okay Sonic, let's get a move on if we're going to find our friends before the peak of the hunting time.

Sonic: I thought it was already.

Tails: It's 2:30 Sonic, the peak starts in about another hour.

Sonic got up and they began moving, Tails knew that the Kaftar would strike in about an hour or so. Then Fiona and Scourge tumbled out of a tree and they got their right foot caught on their line that made them hang upside down like a piñata.

Sonic (surprised): Scourge? Fiona?

Tails (surprised): What on earth are you doing here?

Fiona (to Scourge): This was YOUR idea!

Scourge: Hey, I'm the clever one here!

Fiona: Maybe you should let me prepare the ambush!

Sonic: WHAT are you two doing here?!

Fiona and Scourge looked at Sonic.

Scourge: Well, we took the bus here, so we—AGGGH!

The line broke and they landed flat on their faces. The two got up and looked at Sonic and Tails.

Sonic (smiling): So, the Scourgey-dergey wants to pway?

Scourge: Enough hedgehog! I've come prepared and-

Then someone shot a dart but misses, alerting Sonic, Tails, Fiona and Scourge. They looked from the direction the needle came from and a squad of villagers were running right at them!

Tails: Oh my gosh! Run Sonic! Run!

They took off running, they had to stay together in the woods, they kept running and Sonic screamed like a girl while more darts flew through the air! They kept running and jumping over rocks and logs, as the villagers began to catch up!

Sonic: Hold on little-

His voice was cut off because a dart hit him and he fell to the ground unconscious!

Tails: Sonic!

He kept running as some villagers grabbed Sonic. Fiona and Scourge were running and then they began to slide down a hill!

Scourge: Hang on Fiona!

Fiona: I want my mommy Scourge!

They disappeared as they slid down the hill, Tails was desperate to see tomorrow, then he TRIPPED and the villagers surrounded him! They didn't shoot any darts yet, then Tails got up with a horrified look. He smirked and said: 'Parley?' The villagers just looked at each other.

Tails: You know, take me to the captain. Like in the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies? Parley it's uh…

They just looked at him, then Tails said: 'Just take me wherever you're taking me.' Then they grabbed both of his arms and began to drag him.

**End of chapter 20**

**AN: So the shapeshifters weren't the only thing to worry about, the villagers were also. We'll see what'll happen next in the next chappie! :D**


	21. A prophecy to be fulfilled

**A/N: I don't know what you'll think of this chapter, it's something I came up with to tell the story longer. But I hope you enjoy. I don't own the Sonic, Rudolph, Bambi characters or the Kaftar from Cabela's _Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 21 – A "prophecy" to be fulfilled**

**CUT TO: Village – Night**

There were many huts all were hidden pretty well by the trees, the village wasn't easy to find at all. We go down to the village and they have a sleeping Sonic tied to a post, Tails is looking around at the village as the villagers led him. The people began looking at Tails and began whispering things about him. They seemed to be taking Tails along with Sonic to a gathering of some sort. They came upon a bigger clearing with tall fires and one with strange carvings around it.

Tails: Excuse me, what is going on here?

Villager: Silence Yellow Demon! Your duties are no more.

Tails: Yellow Demon? What the heck is that?

Villager: Quiet! Sit down!

They sat Tails down on a log and chained his legs and arms. Then two strong villagers sat by him to keep watch. Sonic was untangled and was still asleep. Then he woke up.

Sonic: What? Where…what's going on here? Where am I?

Villager: Silence! You're under the custody of Arcturus Livingston!

Tails (to himself): Arcturus? A villager named after a star…

The villagers began gathering in the clearing, while Sonic was now wide-awake.

Tails: Oh, this isn't an ordinary trip to Alaska.

Then all of the villagers were gathered, they threw more wood onto the fires and it went even higher to the sky. The full moon glowed down on the entire village. A tall villager went up to the stage and shouted something in foreign language, and then a bunch of drums began to play. Sonic and Tails were both nervous about what was going to happen. The villagers began singing in foreign language, like a song to the village leader. Tails felt a chill go up his spine.

Kaftar (V.O.): The villagers think you're the prey.

Tails: What?

Kaftar (V.O): They think you're the prey for a certain creature. Question is; what happens next?

Tails: Don't you dare leave me again Kaftar! KAFTAR!

He heard no more from the beast, instead the music got louder and some girls dressed in golden clothes went up to the stage. Fire FWOOSHED up from the stage and then the music stopped. Then a man opened a door on the stage close to the thrown, he was a black man with really nice clothes, he had a rainbow robe on and he had diamond rings. The villagers bowed before him, while Sonic and Tails did the same.

Villager: All hail our village elder, Arcturus Livingstone!

All villagers: Hail Arcturus!

Arcturus: All rise.

They all rose and stood up straight in front of Arcturus. Sonic and Tails were even more nervous.

Arcturus: Thank you all for coming to worship the demon from the Underworld known as the Dark Morpher, we've all made contacts and they've changed the way of this country. But now, we've got a little extra for all to hear.

Tails leaned to one of the villagers and asked: 'What is the Dark Morpher?'

Villager: You mustn't speak during the worship time. Now show respect.

Tails: Yeah but, why're we here?

Villager 2: Silence Yellow Demon! Show respect!

Arcturus: First, everyone make their way to the Fire of Sacrifice.

All of the villagers began to get closer to the big fire, that if close enough, it looks like a wall of fire.

Arcturus: Us Crarikie **(A/N: pronounced "Cra ri key")** villagers must make sacrifices once every three months to please the Dark Morpher. The beast known to make the worst nightmares come true, prophecy says that once the three dark creatures of this forest are joined, the beast shall be free and grant us many blessings.

Sonic: What are the dark creatures? The Shadow of the Forest creatures?

Villager: Nay, the creatures are among us.

Arcturus: The creatures have now been captured, and the Red-I fox shall be presented here and now!

Tails gave Sonic a confused look and he raised an eyebrow. Then the girls on stage pulled out Li Moon who was wearing nothing but golden robes, Sonic and Tails were absolutely stunned.

Arcturus: Aye! This is the Red-I fox! The fox that's been tromping around the forest, waiting and looking for the Dark Morpher!

Li Moon: I told you, I'm not the Red-I fox, my name's Li Moon and I live in Manhattan!

Arcturus: Spare us your lies temptress! There's no fooling the god Arcturus that stands before you now! Now, since this first disguised evil beast has been brought before us, let us bring up the Blue Rat of the Forest and the Yellow Demon!

They all looked back at Sonic and Tails and they began yelling complaints at them, Tails knew that they were in deep trouble. When they got on stage, Arcturus seemed scarier to them up close. They stood on the other side while Tails had his eyes on Li Moon.

Arcturus: Now my people, these are the ones that are the key to releasing the Dark Morpher, and for us to have the immortal power! I call the Blue Rat of the Forest up to me now!

They pushed Sonic up to the chief and Sonic was scared of him.

Arcturus: You've caused enough havoc upon this Canadian forest. It's time to end it.

Sonic: I don't know what you're talking about? You don't know about me? The speed of sound? Kinda known for it.

Arcturus: Silence you demon! There's not back talking or turning back once you face me!

Sonic: But we got stranded in the woods while on the way to Alaska and…

Arcturus: SILENCE! This night will be known as the night that the Dark Morpher is released from his prison!

He went up to Li Moon and brought her forth.

Arcturus: Prophecy says that all creatures have grown together and then went separate ways and they sealed the Dark Morpher up. And to release him, we must burn the creatures in the Fire of Sacrifice.

Li Moon cringed at the thought. Tails was horrified. Then Arcturus pulled out a big knife and stuck it against Li Moon's neck.

Arcturus: Blue Rat of the forest, does this fox look any familiar to you?

Sonic thought for a moment and he could see the fear in Li Moon's eyes.

Sonic: No, no, I've never seen her before in my life.

Arcturus: Is that so? What about you Yellow Demon?

Tails shook his head.

Arcturus: Then so be it.

Then he was about to kill Li Moon then Tails said: 'No!' Then he covered his lips and Arcturus looked up at him.

Arcturus: So, you are the beasts to unleash the Dark Morpher and give us the immortal power! All three creatures join up, and they're to be burned alive and then the Dark Morpher shall be released!

Then they brought Sonic, Tails, and Li Moon, they stood side-by-side over the Fire of Sacrifice. The fire had smaller fires around it now, purple fire.

Tails: Now what?

Then Sonic noticed something in the trees!

Sonic: I'll handle this.

Arcturus: Let this night be known as the Dark Morpher's release!

Sonic turned to face Arcturus and took a step away from the fire.

Sonic: Let us examine that for a moment shall we? What is it that you want from the creature that's supposed to give you immortal power? So, you desperately search for the creatures to unleash him, but they're things certain and some aren't, eh? So, what would be the point really, just to find out this is a falsehood prophecy by killing us for no reason at all?

Arcturus: ENOUGH!

Sonic: Hold it, hold it Lord Arcturus. Once you let us into that Fire of Sacrifice and find out that it was all a hoax, and you'll wonder; 'Oh, if only I hadn't killed those innocent lives that were just trying to escape from the woods to the outside world. Then what will I be then? A communist?' So, why would you want to kill the world's most famous hedgehog?

Arcturus: Though, if I kill you now, the Dark Morpher shall be released, and I shall be the most known and most powerful person in the whole world.

Sonic: But if you do, you'll have a terrible feeling; regret. And just who do you think I am?

Arcturus shook his head not knowing.

Sonic: Well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog.

Then a CRASH was heard from behind Arcturus' house! Arcturus fell down, Sonic spin dashed and broke his and Tails' chains. He took Arcturus' hand and said: 'The creatures are just a scam!' Then TOKUTA came from behind the house and began attacking! Tails went back into the house and brought Li Moon her old clothing. She stuffed it in a bag and they began to make their exit. Tokuta began attacking the villagers as Sonic and friends made their exit. Arcturus began firing at the beast with his pistol, Sonic and friends kept scrambling their way through the crowd to make their escape, Tokuta knocked over the pillar of the Fire of Sacrifice, and began slithering like a snake very quickly and attacking the villagers!

Tails: Sonic, why don't we do something?

Sonic: I say we respect their duties to the Dark Morpher.

Li Moon: Yes! Let's move!

One of the villagers noticed them escaping and he called some villagers to come with him to grab them again. The heroes pulled their way out of the confusion, and they're outside the bigger clearing. They began running across the main road to the forest.

Li Moon: Okay, okay, we're going to get outta here, and when we do we'll find all our friends before sunrise!

Tails: Yes, yes! Let's just run like we're being paid for it!

They began running faster, not noticing some of the villagers circling ahead of them. They reached the exit and came face-to-face with the villagers!

Tails: Oh, drat it.

They aimed their blowguns at them and then someone shot a dart and one fell down unconscious! They all looked around in confusion then Li Moon PUNCHED one of them and they fell down like dominoes!

Sonic: Nice one Li Moon.

Li Moon (smiling): Thanks.

Arcturus: Hold it right there.

They all turned around to face the chief of the village.

Arcturus: You'll not escape from here, the Dark Morpher desires the contents you contain, and once we burn you, we'll be granted boons.

Tails: What's the whole point of burning someone just because of a falsehood prophecy?!

Arcturus: This isn't a falsehood! This is an old legend that once when the creatures are gathered, the Dark Morpher shall give us boons, or blessing and great things.

Tails: For the love of Shakespeare! We're not the Blue Rat of the Forest, or the Red-I fox, or the Yellow Demon! We're the Freedom Fighters of this planet!

Sonic: Yeah, this is no excuse to kill folks that have done nothing wrong!

Arcturus: ENOUGH OUT OF ALL OF YOU!

Li Moon: Oh just hush it! He's Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest thing alive, that's Miles 'Tails' Prower, and I'm Li Moon for corn's sake!

Arcturus: Men, put these things back under chains and keep their mouths shut like a safe.

Darkness (O.S.): Wrong Arcturus. This ain't like your so called "prophecy" says.

Arcturus began looking around and demanded: 'Where are you?! Show yourself at once!' Then Darkness the Hedgehog came out of the shadows! Sonic and friends were stunned when they saw him.

Sonic (stunned): D-Darkness?

Darkness: Quiet blue one.

Arcturus: And what do you compare to the Great Arcturus?

Darkness: If you believe that if you're a god, then you shan't shed blood.

Then Darkness used a knife and Arcturus bled, Arcturus was stunned now knowing he wasn't a god. Then Darkness said: 'All humans are mortal, but nothing compared to me.'

Arcturus: You little-!

Darkness: Things are certain and some aren't Arcturus! That so called "prophecy" has been shown to be false, it'll do no good but kill the people.

Tails: Why are you siding with-

Darkness stuck out his knife directly at Tails!

Darkness: I'm not talking to you twin-tailed fox.

He looked at Arcturus and said: 'It is the Red Omega that causes the Dark Morpher to be released.' Arcturus just looked at the hedgehog and chuckled.

Arcturus: The Red Omega, an old legend.

Darkness: No. The Omega's on its way, and it shall cause the moon to glow blood-shot red.

Sonic and friends were confused while Darkness said: 'This power source will release the Dark Morpher and he'll cause havoc on the face of the Earth.'

Arcturus: This is nonsense!

Darkness: Things are certain, and some aren't.

Then Darkness STABBED Arcturus through the chest and said: 'You have done enough, you're on your way.' When he let go Arcturus fell down dead. The villagers LEAPED for Darkness then some unknown force killed them!

Darkness (to Sonic and friends): You're next!

Then Li Moon threw a rock at Darkness and then he disappeared! Without thinking, they all took off! Tokuta finished attacking the village and about everyone was dead. Then Tokuta HOWLED and it echoed throughout the forest!

**End of chapter 21**

**A/N: So Sonic and friends managed to pull away from the village, and what's with Darkness showing up like that? And what's the Dark Morpher? We'll find out next chapter, and please review!**


	22. A signal reached

**A/N: I don't own Sonic, Rudolph, Bambi characters, or the Kaftar from that Cabela's game. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 22 – A signal reached**

**INT. The woods – Night**

The heroes were running through the woods as if they were being paid for it, they were panting and desperate to escape, then they ran into Knuckles and they all tumbled down a hill! When they reached the bottom Knuckles was delighted to see them.

Knuckles (delighted): Sonic, Tails, Li Moon how's it going? You're okay!

They got off of Knuckles and Tails brought them to a shelter.

Knuckles (whispering): Why're we hiding?

Tails (panting): Darkness. He was out there.

Knuckles: Darkness? What was he doing here?

Tails (panting): I don't know, but he told the chief Arcturus about a blood-shot red moon, and that'll release a creature known as the Dark Morpher.

Knuckles: Well, that's something.

Li Moon: And when I threw a rock at him, the hedgehog just vanished into thin air.

Sonic: This is getting stranger and more suspicious at the same time.

Tails: Whew, I don't ever want to be stranded in the woods ever again.

They all agreed to that.

Li Moon: Tails, I'm going to step away to change back into my original clothing.

Tails: Just don't be too far, we gotta stick together.

Li Moon: Right. Just don't look.

Sonic: Not a problem Li Moon.

While she stepped away to change, Tails began to grow more concerned about the Kaftar and to get himself and his friends out of the dark woods.

**EXT. Rudolph and Zoey's location – Night**

Rudolph and Zoey are climbing one of the thick trees to try and get a signal.

Zoey: How high does this tree go?

Rudolph: I don't know, but I'm a born climber.

Zoey: Yeah, Li Moon taught you how to climb trees.

Rudolph: Well, I'm hoping to learn how to climb mountains one day like she can.

Zoey: Yeah, with no harness belt or anything, just your bare hands and feet.

Rudolph: That's quite impressive there.

They continued to climb, Rudolph has reached a higher branch and he helped Zoey up to him. He began to check his cellphone for a signal.

Zoey: Anything?

Rudolph kept hoping for one bar and then after a few moments he said: 'Nope, we need to climb a bit higher.' Zoey sighed and said: 'This tree's like we're climbing a 20-story building. They began to climb higher and the smaller branches were like climbing one of those rock-climbing walls. Then after a while of climbing and skillfully jumping to another branch, Rudolph climbed up to the top of the tree.

Rudolph (smiling): Hey Zoey, are you okay waaaaayyyy down there?

Zoey: Yeah I'm okay! And this isn't the time for teasing!

Rudolph chuckled and pulled out his cellphone, he looked at it with concern and then there were not one but two bars up. He was excited and relieved, then he began dialing for Xena. The phone began ringing on the other side; Rudolph's heart was pounding in desperate need.

Xena (phone): Hello? Anyone there?

Rudolph (relieved): Xena! It's me Rudolph!

Xena (phone): Oh, Rudolph! Thank goodness you're okay!

Rudolph: Xena, we're in a forest about 25 miles away from the highway, maybe 30 I'm not sure. But it's eerie in here.

Xena (phone): Sonic must've decided to take another turn, how's everyone?

Rudolph: Well, we've been separated because of a werewolf, a large wolf, a grizzly, and a mountain lion.

Xena (phone): I see, I hope everyone's okay. That werewolf can slither can't he?

Rudolph: Like a very large snake or a tentacle. Xena, I want you to track this signal so you can find us.

The phone began breaking up.

Xena (phone, breaking up): Rudolph-you still-I'm going-

Then the phone went off and Rudolph groaned. He began to climb back down the tree, he reached Zoey and she asked: 'Did you reach Xena?'

Rudolph: Yeah, but it was a limited call, we'd better get down from this tree.

Zoey: Great, now how long will it take us to get-whoa!

Zoey FELL out of the tree! Rudolph shouted for her and he jumped down after her! He dived towards her, and then he grabbed her as they fell! Then they hit a branch and began to hit more branches! They tumbled down, they finally landed on a branch close to the ground, and then they hit the ground!

Rudolph: Ohhh…that wasn't cool at all. Zoey, are you okay?

Zoey: I'm okay, just a little scratched up and bruised.

Rudolph became brave enough to move himself, nothing was broken, and nothing of Zoey's was broken either, they stood up and looked up at the tall trees they tumbled down.

Zoey: Whoa, I can't believe we even survived that.

Rudolph: Me either...Wait, did you notice the trail over there?

Zoey looked where Rudolph was looking and she'd never noticed it, it was the dirt road they followed down here.

Rudolph: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Zoey: Yeah, we're not too far from the campsite, and we should follow the road to the dead end and turn left. Right?

Rudolph (smiling): Exactly. You're good at reading my thoughts.

Zoey (smiling): It's a woman's talent when she's got a man, or buck.

They both kissed for a brief moment before heading to the road.

**EXT. Sonic's location – Night**

Li Moon had finished changing into her original clothing, she tossed the robes aside and they began to make their way.

Sonic: Woof, those villagers sure were supportive over something.

Knuckles: I can't believe they didn't come after me.

Tails: They had a so called "prophecy" that told them to burn the three creatures to unleash a creature known as the Dark Morpher.

Sonic: I don't know what that is, but for now we need to-

Li Moon: Tails, what's wrong?

They looked at Tails as he was groaning a little and holding his head.

Sonic: Tails? Is the Kaftar contacting you?

Tails (straining): N-no, but can you feel that energy?

Sonic: What energy? I can't feel anything, except the wind.

Tails: Sonic, what time is it?

Sonic looked at his watch and said: 'It's 3 o clock. Why?'

Tails (straining): Oh no, that's what I was afraid of, Sonic the Kaftar said that he'll get me in thirty six hours when I lied to you, remember?

Li Moon: You lied to us?

Sonic: Yes, he didn't wanna ruin your fun.

Tails (straining): Sonic, I think this is a signal for me to know that…I have less than 20 minutes until he grasps me again.

They all froze for a moment there.

Knuckles: Well, if he does come, we'll be there to stop him.

Sonic: That's right, stay close to us Tails, and don't let anything from that beast grab your attention.

Li Moon: I don't want that beast to grab you like it did last time.

They helped Tails up and then the energy he felt went away.

Tails: I'm okay now.

Sonic: It was just a temporary feeling; now let's get back to that campsite for supplies.

They began moving again, and the trees seemed darker and the wind seemed to howl even more ominously.

**End of chapter 22**

**A/N: Oh man, oh man, is the Kaftar going to get him? We'll find out in the next chapter!**


	23. A final warning

**A/N: Here's chapter 23! Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 23 – A final warning**

**EXT. Bambi and Faline's location – Night**

Bambi and Faline are still walking through the woods, then they began to climb a rocky hill.

Bambi: You okay Faline?

Faline: I'm fine, Bamb' I just hope we've been heading the right direction. How long have we been walking?

Bambi: A couple hours. These woods seem to be a lot different than the woods we usually have.

Faline: Yeah, all of these thick trees, it's like you can climb them pretty easily.

They continued to climb up the hill.

Faline: Bambi, isn't strange that nothing has attacked us yet?

Bambi: I know, I was expecting a war here. You know, just trying to survive while fighting off creatures.

Faline: I have no idea. This place is strange.

Bambi: Well, let's remember that we're trained fighters by our former master Darkness, he's taught us well, and yet he's so evil.

Faline: Darkness has been in my mind a lot since we left him. I just hope that he'll change his ways.

Bambi: Like that'll ever happen.

Faline: But we can always hope.

Bambi: Well, we're at the top.

They had reached the top and it was a clearing in front of them.

Bambi: Careful Faline, one misstep and you could fall and break something.

Faline: Gotcha.

They began to carefully climb down the hill; Bambi was keeping watch of every step Faline took to get down the hill.

Faline: Wait Bambi, doesn't that clearing feel familiar?

Bambi looked out onto the clearing and notices that it was familiar.

Bambi: Yes, it's a place where we were collecting firewood.

Faline: And if this is here, the campsite's not too far away from here.

Bambi: Let's get back there quickly.

They kept climbing down, then after a moment Bambi slipped! Faline shouted for him and he screamed in pain when he hit the bottom!

Faline: Bambi! Hold on, I'm coming!

She frantically began to climb down without thinking about safety.

Bambi: Careful! You could fall like I did!

Faline kept going anyway, and then she reached the bottom, went over to Bambi, and knelt down towards him.

Faline (nervous): Bambi, are you okay?

Bambi tried to move, and then pain came from his right arm, the one he'd landed on!

Bambi (in pain): I think I broke my right arm!

Faline (nervous): Oh, Bambi, not now.

Bambi (in pain): Doggone it. Faline, try to lift me up. We need to get to the camp. It's better trying than staying. Now, help me up please.

She slowly began to lift Bambi, who was still groaning and sweating. When he was lifted up his upper arm looked a bit off. Faline cringed as she saw the wound.

Bambi (in pain): Now, I think the camp is a bit to the left of here, and then a slight right.

Faline (nervous): I'll walk slowly so you'll have energy.

Bambi (in pain): Come on, let's get there so we can see what we can do about my arm.

Faline and Bambi slowly began walking to find the campsite, now Faline was watching every step Bambi took.

**INT. Sonic's location – Night**

Sonic and his friends are still watching Tails and looking for their campsite. Sonic had chills go up his back.

Sonic: Tails, I've gotten more concerned about this issue.

Tails: What's that?

Sonic: It's the wolves hunting time, and the forest is too quiet. I'm beginning to wonder if…

Knuckles: Sonic?

Then Sonic remembered the _Anaconda 4_ movie and a line from the movie came to his mind: 'When the forest goes quiet, there's a predator nearby.' Sonic was even more scared than before.

Tails: Sonic? What is it?

Sonic: I think it has to do with those creatures is the reason we haven't been attacked by other creatures. Those things are scaring the others away while they hunt for us.

Tails: I see.

Sonic: Let's stop for a minute and see where we are now.

They stopped, Tails sat down on a stump while Sonic and Knuckles went to find out where they are. Li Moon sat by Tails, who was sweating.

Li Moon: How are you holding up?

Tails: I've never been this scared in my life, Li Moon. I don't want anything to happen to you or anyone.

Li Moon: That beast surely has caused you a lot of havoc hasn't it?

Tails: You're telling me.

Li Moon: Ah, great.

Tails: What is it?

Li Moon: Tails, I need to get this sticky stuff off my hands and clothes, I'll be right back.

Tails: Just don't go too far.

Li Moon kissed Tails before leaving him; his heart was pounding out of his chest.

Tails (whispering): Psalm 23:4, 'Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for You are with me. Your rod and staff, they comfort me.'

He kept sitting there waiting for his friends to return. After a moment, he heard something in the woods! He grew confused and then he heard a man grunting in pain. He looked up in wonder; he stood up and looked to his right to see the grunting was coming from behind the bushes. He doesn't know what to do, go, or not. We join Sonic and Knuckles as they search for the campsite, then they saw in the distance, the tents and the place where they had the battle.

Sonic (smiling): There it is, Knux!

Knuckles (smiling): Yes!

They begant to head towards the campsite.

**INT. Campsite – Night**

Sally had just finished making a shelter for them to hide and rest in.

Sally: Whew, that surely took a while.

Amy: Well the bright side is that we finished it.

Cream: I'm ready to go to bed, but these beasts are creeping me out too much.

Then they heard something approaching! They all braced for an attack but then Sonic and Knuckles tumbled into the campsite!

Sally (happy): Sonic! Knuckles! You're okay!

Sonic and Knuckles were happy to see that the girls are okay.

Sonic (happy): Oh, thank the Lord you're alright! We've been worried about you guys!

Then Rudolph and Zoey came to the campsite and they were happy to see everyone, they ran over and everyone got into a group hug.

Rudolph (happy): Thank goodness we've found you guys!

Zoey (happy): Me too! It's so dark out there!

Sonic (happy): Well, at least we know we found you.

Then they saw Faline dragging the injured Bambi along.

Sonic (normal tone): Faline, what happened?

Faline: I'm happy to see you, but Bambi fell off a pretty steep hill and broke his arm.

Bambi sat down in a chair in pain.

Sally: Man, I hope we can get a doctor out here.

Sonic: Faline, let's pick up Bambi and put him into the shelter in case something comes.

Faline: Good idea.

Bambi (smiling): I'm happy to see you Sonic.

Sonic: Me too, Bamb' let's get you into the shelter.

Faline: I'll be helping with medical supplies, you enjoy yourselves.

Faline went into the drilled hole while Sonic hugged Sally.

Rudolph: Wait where's Tails and Li Moon?

Sonic: Knuckles, I think we've wondered too far away!

Knuckles: Come on, let's go get him!

They all, except Bambi and Faline, began to go after Tails. We join Tails, who decided to look for the sounds, and he had a confused look on his face as he pulled some bushes apart and into a small clearing. The trees stretched up like they were coming down from a darkness of some kind. Tails kept looking and the man seemed to have groaned.

Kaftar (V.O.): You've made it this far, but now, it's finally the time.

Tails began looking around more and then flashbacks of the Kaftar flew through his head!

Tails: What is that noise?

He kept looking and looking as more pictures went through his mind.

Kaftar (V.O.): No escaping now, you're mine.

Then a small piece of sap fell onto Tails, making him wipe it off immediately. He was growing scared, as he wiped off the sap, something was coming down from the trees! Then more sap fell onto the fox! Tails began wiping it off and then some blob grabbed him! He screamed in horror as it began wrapping around him, it's the KAFTAR! Tails kept screaming in horror hoping his friends would hear him as the beast wrapped around him, and then Tails fell to the ground on his knees and bending down towards the ground! The beast kept Tails from vomiting in fear, then Tails stopped screaming, he looked up at the camera with a wicked look, he smiled and then fangs grew out! Then he morphed into the Kaftar, lurched at the screen and ROARED! The Kaftar's overtaken Tails again, just like that.

**End of chapter 23**

**A/N: The Kaftar's back! What now? What now, Sonic? We'll find out in the next chapter! I know it's similar to Eddie Brock receiving the alien to become Venom in Spider-Man 3, but I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! :D**


	24. A new fight ensures

**A/N: I decided to do chapters 23 and 24 back-to-back. I don't own Sonic, Bambi, or Rudolph characters. Neither the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 24 – A new fight ensures**

**INT. Sonic's location – Night**

Sonic and his friends stopped in their tracks after they heard the roar echo across the whole forest.

Sonic: Not good, not good, not good! We shouldn't have left him!

They all began running in the direction towards where they'd last left Tails. When they reached the location, he wasn't there, and Li Moon was gone too.

Sonic: Oh, I'm such an idiot! I should've taken them with us!

Knuckles: Oh man, I hope we can find them.

Sonic: Knuckles, Tails told us about the Kaftar coming back, I think Tails was just taken again by the beast.

Knuckles: And Li Moon as well?

Rudolph: You guys shouldn't have left him!

Sonic: I know! UGH! I'm so stupid! And I have no idea where Li Moon could be, we've gotta find them.

Knuckles: How can things get any worse?!

Zoey: Sonic, look!

They looked to where she was pointing and they see Li Moon high in a tree!

Sonic: How'd she get up there?

Knuckles: No telling right now.

Sonic: I'd better go get her down.

Zoey: Be careful Sonic.

Sonic nodded before running towards the tree and skillfully began to climb it. Something seemed to have moved Li Moon away as Sonic got closer. Then she stopped at a certain tree that's so big you could just walk on the branches. Sonic landed right in front of Li Moon, who had a frightened expression.

Li Moon (scared): Sonic, he's going to kill us all.

Sonic: I'm going to get you down from this tree.

Li Moon: Watch out!

Then she ducked as the Kaftar came from out of nowhere and kicked Sonic towards the main part of the tree! Sonic got up and sees the Kaftar! The beast morphed his head into Tails' head and said: 'Hey hedgehog.' Then he grinned wickedly.

Sonic: Oh my, it was true.

Kaftar: Oh, my hedgehog spikes are tingling.

Then he grabbed Li Moon and pointed at her!

Kaftar (cont'd): If you know what I mean rodent.

Sonic charged at the Kaftar only to be punched down to a lower branch! The Kaftar laughed, put Li Moon down, and went after the hedgehog! His head morphed back into his original head and the two began tussling as they fell down the tree! Sonic punched the Kaftar and then the beast KICKED him down towards the ground! Sonic quickly recovered and they began fighting again, and then the beast POUNDED Sonic into a tree! Sonic was ticked and then he spin dashed on the beast sending him flying into a branch and breaking it! The Kaftar grabbed the branch and hit Sonic like a baseball! Sonic ran back towards the beast and brutally began to punch it. Sonic did homing attacks and he triple kicked the beast. The Kaftar's fist grew three times from their original size and began throwing punches at the hedgehog, but Sonic kept on dodging and dodging. The Kaftar's leg STRETCHED and he kicked Sonic into the bushes! Then Sonic shouted: 'That is it!' He turned into a ball, whammed into the Kaftar and they both crashed through several trees! The Kaftar got up and PUNCHED Sonic, the blue hedgehog knocked the Kaftar off balance and POUNDED his head! The Kaftar punched Sonic again this time sending him flying back to the campsite! The others went over to him concerned and horrified.

Amy: Sonic, what happened?

Sonic: Move! The Kaftar's alive! The Kaftar's alive!

Then the werehyena burst out from behind the bushes and he and Sonic began to fight brutally. Then the Kaftar punched Sonic away and then he punched Knuckles who tried to attack, then he saw Rudolph.

Kaftar: You! Rudolph! You'll pay for sending me through that warp ring! AAGGGGHHHH!

He LUNGED for Rudolph but he misses, the reindeer grabbed Zoey and they took cover from the Kaftar. Then Sonic came along with Knuckles and they both began to fight the beast by jumping and dodging his kicks and punches. Bambi watched the battle outside while his arm continued to cause him pain. The Kaftar punched Sonic against Knuckles, and then the two began spinning around like a tornado! They went around a tree, came back around and WHAMMED the Kaftar through a big tree! The beast came back out and tussled with the heroes, the girls had taken shelter from the big Kaftar, and then TOKUTA came out and attacked the werehyena!

Kaftar: Tokuta you dolt!

Tokuta: Kaftar, you shall feel my final wrath!

The two began fighting like crazy; the Kaftar seemed to handle Tokuta pretty well, better than Sonic and friends. The two began clawing at each other as they snarled at each other, the Kaftar punched Tokuta sending him into the trees! The Kaftar went after him and then Tokuta wrapped around the Kaftar! The werehyena whacked Tokuta with his head and broke free from his grasp! Sonic and friends were stunned to see the two beasts fighting, and the Kaftar appeared to be the strongest. Tokuta attacked the Kaftar only to be pounded in the head by the werehyena. As the two fought like nonsense, Sonic began to make sure that everyone was safe from harm.

Sonic: Is everyone okay? Bambi? Sally?

Bambi: I'm a bit hurt, but I'm doing fine.

Sally: Sonic, you must do something about those creatures.

Sonic: You're right, Knuckles and I will head out now!

Faline: Be careful, they're two and not one this time.

Sonic nodded and then the two headed out to fight the beasts. The Kaftar and Tokuta kept on fighting in the trees by jumping to another branch and begin fighting on the new one. It was like wildfire. Sonic and Knuckles intervene and begin to fight the beasts, the Kaftar punched Sonic and the hedgehog punched back. They began falling down the tree, but they grabbed a branch and began throwing punches at each other. Tokuta and Knuckles were fighting like crazy too, Knuckles seemed to have the upper hand, and Tokuta was desperate to beat Knuckles. They tussled and tussled, Knuckles just couldn't be knocked loose, finally the werewolf punched Knuckles off balance and began attacking by whamming him into trees! Knuckles was brutally being pushed by Tokuta, the echidna grabbed a tree and he kicked Tokuta and then punched him! Knuckles grabbed the werewolf and threw him into a tree! The werewolf got out of the tree and they began fighting again. Sonic and the Kaftar were fighting like crazy by punching and dodging each other, they kept doing all sorts of tricks through the trees while fighting each other. Then WHITTLOCKE leaped towards the fighting beasts and heroes, but misses! Sonic was stunned to see the werebear it self.

Sonic: This is madness!

The Kaftar and Sonic continued to fight, while Rudolph fought off the werebear, the reindeer was flexible and fast for the werebear, and he couldn't touch the dodging reindeer. This was complete chaos, Knuckles fighting Tokuta, Sonic fighting the Kaftar, and Rudolph fighting Whittelocke, it seemed too much for the heroes to handle. Sally came out to help Rudolph fight off Whittelocke, the reindeer hit the bear with a long metal stick and he did it three more times. The bear SWIPED his claws at Rudolph but misses as usual. Whittelocke was determined to kill the reindeer, and then Li Moon came along with a chunk of wood and hit the werebear in the face! Li Moon dodged the bear skillfully and began throwing rocks and wood at the beast. The Kaftar came crashing down in front of the werebear and then he leaped back up to continue fighting with Sonic. Zoey came out to help with the werebear by throwing flares at the beast, and they his directly in his eyes! The werebear bellowed in pain as they attacked him, then he shook them off him, Rudolph landed on his feet and threw the stick at the bear! The werebear caught it and began swinging it, forcing them to take cover! Tokuta collided with the Kaftar from a blow from Knuckles, and they began fighting again. The hedgehog and echidna began fighting them during their confusion. They fought like never before and still jumping across to the next branch, this was pretty crazy. Tokuta punched Knuckles away as he fought the Kaftar and Sonic; the Kaftar kept punching Tokuta while Sonic avoided him while punching Tokuta. Whittelocke was still swinging that branch he'd grabbed before, then Bambi managed to throw a flashbang and it blinded the bear! Rudolph quickly grabbed his metal stick and hit the bear in the torso! Then the wolf, grizzly, and cougar came into the battlefield!

Rudolph: You've got to be kidding me.

Then the creatures began morphing together into one beast! Rudolph watched in horror as they joined, and then they UCALESIS! The wolf was the neck and head, the bear was the torso and stomach, and the cougar was the lower body! The beast couldn't move fast by he did pack quite a punch! Rudolph dodged the beast and saved Li Moon from Whittelocke! Rudolph got behind a rock with Li Moon.

Li Moon: We're not getting out of this. It's too much for us to handle.

Rudolph: I know, if only Shadow or Xena came we could have these like no problem. Wait… Xena might be coming, I contacted him earlier, and he might be on his way right now.

Li Moon: I hope he gets here soon, maybe sooner.

Rudolph looked out onto the battlefield and the heroes seemed to be losing, the hedgehog and echidna were on the ground as the Kaftar fought Tokuta, the werebear had the girls and Bambi cornered, and Ucalesis was approaching Rudolph and Li Moon!

Rudolph: I'll protect you, Li Moon.

He braced for impact from Ucalesis then a dark blue flash struck him! He howled and roared in pain, then the flash help Sonic and Knuckles up, it tossed a heal unit to Bambi and it sent Whittelocke flying into a tree, the flash went over to Sonic and Knuckles and it was revealed to be Xena the Hedgehog. Sonic was relieved to see him. Bambi's arm was healed and he was pretty surprised to see Xena.

Sonic (relieved): Xena, I'm so relieved that you made it here!

Knuckles: How did you get here anyway?

Xena: Well, a young reindeer was able to get a signal to me so I could track the signal, and before that, Nicole told me you didn't reach where you were supposed to meet her. So I went searching for you.

Sonic: Well it's nice that you're here because we're in a bit of a mix-up here.

Xena looked around to see the different shapeshifters and said: 'So I see, let's give'em a taste they deserve.' Sonic smiled his wicked grin and they began fighting! Xena took Ucalesis and began firing energy from his shoes! Whittelocke blocked it from reaching his head, and then Xena dodged his claws and then KICKED off his arm!

Rudolph: OH MY GOSH!

But the arm quickly grew back and then Xena began to attack the beast bitterly. The Kaftar and Tokuta were still fighting like crazy, and then Sonic showed up and WHAMMED the two into trees! The Kaftar got out quickly and began tussling with Sonic, then Xena showed up, took Sonic's hand and they both kicked the Kaftar and Tokuta into the treetops! Tokuta came out and began to fight Sonic, while Xena kicked the Kaftar away! Then he went back to go fight Ucalesis. Ucalesis was having a difficult time even try to throw even one punch at the grey hedgehog. Then Xena kicked Ucalesis' face and kicked him in the stomach. Whittelocke was still fighting against Rudolph and the others, he couldn't keep track of all of them and he was being beat up pretty ruff. Bambi began fighting now, he'd grabbed a branch and made Whittelocke trip over it! Then Rudolph hit Whittelocke and quickly dodged another kick from him. The werebear got up and was about to crush the girls, then Xena showed up and KICKED him into Ucalesis! The two beasts stumbled onto each other and they landed with a boom. Xena began attacking the beasts when they were already down, then Ucalesis punched Xena and got up immediately. Sonic and Knuckles were still fighting the slithering Tokuta, they kept dodging the chompers from the beast and then they knocked him loose from the trees and began tussling as they fell to the ground! Sonic kicked the werewolf to the ground and they landed on top of him! Then the Kaftar showed up and began to fight all three of them, he punched, kicked and pounded them! He grabbed Sonic and skidded him across the ground! Knuckles punched the Kaftar and the beast returned it. Tokuta began fighting the Kaftar and Knuckles again, crazily. They were fighting like wildfire again, then after a moment of fighting Sonic came back around and kicked the Kaftar away. The two began to fight the werewolf again, crazily. The Kaftar stumbled onto the battlefield of Whittelocke and Ucalesis. The hyena began to attack the werebear like wildfire, as if he were his enemy also. Rudolph and the others took cover as they fought. The Kaftar was brutally punching Whittelocke then the bear punched the Kaftar and he came across a long sharp piece of metal! He looked back at the bear with the corner of his eye; his eyes gleamed at a certain thought. He grabbed the sharp piece of metal and began hitting the bear with it! Tokuta and Sonic kept on fighting while Knuckles kept trying to keep up with them. Sonic kicked Tokuta down and then Knuckles punched him. The wolf had just about had it and began to claw at the heroes! The heroes kept dodging and then Li Moon kicked the beast in the back! The wolf tried to swipe his CLAWS at her, but Knuckles stopped it before it could do anything. The werehyena and werebear were still fighting like wildfire, then the Kaftar leaped onto a rock and LUNGED towards the werebear! The bear tried to stop the Kaftar but the sharp metal PIERCED through his chest! Sally looked on in shock as the Kaftar smiled evilly at the werebear. The Kaftar lifted him up and threw him into a tree! Then Phil Jameson fell out of the werebear, and he laid on the ground motionless. The bear was also motionless, they were dead. Sally watched in shock as the beast began to fight Tokuta again. Sonic was annoyed and he spin dashed both of the beasts, Xena was still fighting Ucalesis, and he was getting annoyed. He did a chaos blast, a red spear and a shockwave onto the beast! It damaged him and some sparkles began to pour out lightly from him. Xena was confused but he kept fighting. The Kaftar punched Tokuta, then Sonic and Knuckles whirled around like a tornado again. They hit the Kaftar and Tokuta, and they went flying again. The Kaftar flew more up than away, he yelped in pain when he hit a tree branch. The Kaftar quickly came down and they bitterly began to fight, then the Kaftar pulled out a sharp piece of silver and began swinging it at Sonic and Knuckles! He began taunting them as he swung the silver piece, then Tokuta came along, and the Kaftar hit the wolf with his silver! It BURNED the werewolf and it howled in pain. It held its arm as it ran off, Sonic and Knuckles began to fight the Kaftar again. Sally came out of her shelter and then she sees the werewolf running right at her! She panicked and began running, after a moment of running the werewolf and Sally tripped at the same time, Sally quickly got up to see the werewolf, but then it morphed back into her own brother Elias.

Sally (shocked): Elias?! What're you doing here?!

Elias looked up in wondered where he was.

Elias: What? Where…? I remember something grabbing me and then going black. Sally? What're you doing here?

Sally: We were on our way to Alaska, until we got stranded in these woods. And why do you have Tokuta, the famous werewolf legend?

Elias: Tokuta?! He has me?!

Sally: Yes, I don't know when he'll overtake you again we need to get him off!

Elias looked over to the battlefield to see the Kaftar and Ucalesis fighting the heroes.

Elias: Looks like I missed a lot.

Sally: You have, now we need to get that beast off, and then we'll get Tails free from the Kaftar's grasp.

Elias: Sally, before you do, I must…apologize for what I've done last year, it was all pointless.

Sally: Oh, Elias, none of that matters now. What matters is that we stick together.

Elias: And Tails owned the Kaftar, he wasn't the beast itself. The beast overtook him last year, and now he's been overtaken again. This ain't his fault.

Sally: I know, now let's burn that werewolf off you.

Elias looked over at the Kaftar and makes a decision. He looked at Sally and said: 'You've taught Tails great sister, now I want you to have him forever.'

Sally: Elias? What're you…

Elias: He's a good kid Sally, he deserves life more than I do. This must end tonight.

Sally: No Elias! Please don't do this!

Elias: I must stop the werewolf, so you can free Tails. Goodbye, my sister.

He smiled sadly and then he took off! Sally shouted for him, Elias turned back into the werewolf and began charging at the fighting heroes and the Kaftar! The Kaftar grabbed a longer piece of silver and began to swing it around. Then Tokuta showed up and kicked him away! The Kaftar punched him and landed on a hill! The Kaftar LUNGED for the heroes while sticking his sharp silver pole at them, then Tokuta got in the way and it PIERCED the left side of his chest! Tokuta morphed his head into Elias' Sonic and Knuckles were stunned to see that they were fighting Elias as Tokuta. The Kaftar threw him away and cackled for killing Tokuta, the werewolf let go of Elias' body and he landed on the soft leaves while Tokuta fell down a cliff. We look down as he fell, the werewolf burned up until he was nothing but ashes in thin air. Sally went over to Elias and sees that he has a moderate wound on his chest she hugged him and decided to stay with him. Sonic and Knuckles were angry at the Kaftar for doing that to Elias, they brutally attacked him and then they kicked him into a tree! Then Xena came along and kicked him high into the treetops!

Xena: Come help me defeat this triple beast, we'll get the Kaftar later.

They agreed and they went to go fight Ucalesis.

**End of chapter 24**

**A/N: I know, a LOOONNNNGGG chapter, but we're getting closer to the end! Leave a review please! If you hadn't noticed, it's a story with Sonic the HEdgehog comic book characters in this story! :D**


	25. Against the odds of the Kaftar

**A/N: Here's chapter 25! Enjoy! I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Rudolph, or Bambi characters, neither the Kaftar from _Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011_.**

**Chapter 25 – Against the odds of the Kaftar**

The heroes began to attack in all directions at Ucalesis, who was ticked off at the attacking heroes. They kept dodging and dodging his punches and kicks. The beast tried to punch Xena, but Sonic grabbed him and brought him to safety. The beast threw another punch but misses, they kept moving on and on while attacking the beast.

Xena: We must try to knock all of the animals loose! That'll destroy the beast!

The heroes kept on attacking, Bambi hit the beast with Rudolph's metal stick again and he dodged a kick from Ucalesis, the beast punched Knuckles away while Xena and Sonic continued to fight him. Sonic began attacking the grizzly torso and Xena helped by launching a yellow spear, cutting through a part of the beast, more sparkles came out of him, as Sonic hit the wolf head. They kept on attacking the tough beast, with Xena it's a lot easier. Xena attacked the cougar legs and more sparkles came out. The hedgehogs attacked the head together and he HOWLED in pain! Sonic saw that Li Moon was about to be crushed, he ran towards her, picked her up and brought her to safety. Li Moon thanked him as Sonic dashed for the beast again. Sonic jumped into the air and kicks Ucalesis' nose. The beast was stunned and then he got angry. He punched Sonic and his arm stretched out to the branches! Sonic hit the tree hard! He laid down in pain while Xena fought the beast. Xena grabbed Knuckles and Bambi, went around a tree and they were both glowing a dark blue.

Xena: When I launch you, hold both of your fists in front of you!

They agreed and then Xena launched Knuckles first and Bambi last. Knuckles hit the lower body with a blue BOOM while Bambi hit the right shoulder with the same thing! The beast roared in pain as it stumbled, the right arm came off with many sparkles coming out, and then sparkles started to come out of the entire body. Xena hit the beast one more time and then it disintegrating in sparkles. The ones on the ground CHEERED when the beast was gone, and Xena was proud. We join Sonic and then he hears a ROAR! It silenced everything; he began hearing eerie noises as he searched for the Kaftar. The wind howled as Sonic looked for the Kaftar in the misty forest, he heard another noise and whirled around to where it came from. He was panting and scared now. Then the Kaftar YANKED him up, tossed him into the air, and then punched him up against the tree! Sonic weakly sat up to see the Kaftar standing in front of a full moon with wicked branches arching over him. Then the Kaftar punched him! Sonic looked at him wanting to free Tails. The Kaftar looked at him and began morphing his head back to Tails' head by say: 'You can never kill, your best friend hedgehog.' Then he punched and kicked Sonic and he was laying flat on the branch, Sonic stood up to face his enemy and friend who was captured by the Kaftar.

Sonic: Kaftar, please, let him go.

Kaftar: Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?

Sonic: Kaftar, Tails is too young for you to be toying with him, please let him go.

Kaftar: Rules are rules hedgehog, Tails is now mine, he's no longer your friend.

Sonic: That's not true, you're just holding him captive by your quenches!

Sonic felt a tear come to his eye.

Kaftar: Always pain and sorrow, Tails is the kind of guy who had enough vengeance to call me.

Sonic: Yeah but he doesn't want you anymore! So let him go right now!

The Kaftar pounded Sonic back to the ground and faced him with a wicked grin.

Kaftar: He likes being bad, hedgehog. It makes him happy.

Sonic's eyes widened as the Kaftar morphed his head from Tails' to his. The Kaftar ROARED while raising his CLAWS and then red spears hit the beast making him jolt up! The beast ROARED in the direction from where they came from, and then Xena came from out of the trees charging at the Kaftar! The beast dodged Xena, then the dark grey hedgehog came back around and he took the Kaftar to the treetops! They landed on opposite treetops and Xena shouted that he'll free Tails and that the Kaftar's rotten to the core. They began jumping and fighting across the treetops, Sonic came along and they began fighting against the Kaftar like crazy. The beast's fists grew three times their size and he began to thrown punches but he kept missing. Sonic kicked the Kaftar's nose and punched his gut. The Kaftar was angry, he began chasing Sonic through the treetops, and tree branches, Sonic did all sorts of moves by going through small openings and avoiding the Kaftar. He went back to the treetops and they began to fight again. Xena came along and blasted the Kaftar away, then he kicked and punched him several times. Sonic kicked the beast away and then Xena pounded it back through the trees! The Kaftar came back up and WHAMMED the two hedgehogs together! They quickly recovered and began tussling with the beast. The Kaftar had too much going on, he couldn't really handle them. Then Xena saw Darkness standing on a treetop. He charged for him while Sonic handled the Kaftar, but when Xena threw a kick, the black hedgehog had disappeared! Xena was confused; he looked for Darkness some until Sonic called him back. Xena went back and blasted the Kaftar into a taller tree! The two hedgehogs went after him and began punching and kicking like wildfire. They were desperate to free Tails, the Kaftar fought back but the hedgehogs were too strong for him. They brought the Kaftar higher into the air, then Sonic kicked him and Xena punched him hard! The Kaftar went flying while screaming and then a sharp top of a wicked looking tree SNAGGED the back of the beast! It bent down as the beast kept falling! Sonic and Xena watched as the Kaftar began to tear off of Tails! Then when it was too much the tree LAUNCHED both the Kaftar and Tails into the air! The Kaftar lost his grip on the fox and went flying far in the other direction. They both went after Tails and then Xena went to go find the Kaftar, Sonic couldn't make it in time but then Knuckles caught Tails before he hit the ground! Sonic was relieved and he went down to see his buddy. Knuckles put Tails on the ground, he wasn't hurt like last time, but he did have burns on his body.

Sonic (relieved): Tails! Tails!

Then Sonic softly hugged him as the fox returned the hug.

Tails: Sonic, where are we?

Sonic: You were taken by the Kaftar again, but he's gone now.

Tails: Oh, good. I'm glad that I'm okay.

Sonic (smiling): Me too, buddy.

Knuckles joined in to hug Tails as well.

Tails: Ow, my body feels like it's burning.

Sonic: We'll get you some medical supplies.

They began to walk back to the campsite.

**End of chapter 25**

**A/N: The Kaftar's gone again, but what about Elias? We'll find out in the next chapter!**


	26. The downed king

**A/N: Here's chapter 26! Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 26 – The downed king**

**INT. Campsite – Night**

The others were relieved that the battle was over.

Rudolph: Man that was some battle.

Cream: I'm just glad it's over.

Li Moon: Me too. Wait, where's the Kaftar? He has Tails.

Sonic: Not anymore.

They all looked and they sprang into happiness when they saw Tails free from the Kaftar's grasp. Li Moon went over and hugged him carefully. They all got into a group hug celebrating their victory.

Bambi (happy): I'm so glad that you're okay Tails!

Tails (smiling): Me too, Bambi.

They all said how happy they are to see Tails alive and well. Then Sonic noticed Sally wasn't with them, and then he asked: 'Wait, where's Sally?' They all stopped celebrating and then Rudolph said that she went to check on Elias.

Tails: Elias? What's he doing here?

Sonic: Let's go see if he needs some help.

They all took off to find Sally and Elias. We join Sally and Elias, Sally was holding her brother's hand, the wound seemed to be bigger than thought, the left part of Elias' chest was mostly gone, but Sally had some things in there to preserve the blood. The heroes came over to see Elias; they all knelt down to see him. They cringed at his wound.

Sonic: Elias, are you okay?

Elias: I've never been better Sonic.

Tails: Gosh, that looks bad.

Sally: He jumped in front of the Kaftar to kill Tokuta.

Sonic was concerned about Elias.

Elias: Tails, I'm sorry for all that I did to you, your girlfriend, and all of those lives that were taken.

Li Moon: I forgive you, but it was certainly harsh for what you did.

Elias: Yeah, but, I thought I was doing the right thing; it just got out of hand.

Sonic: Elias, we still love you no matter what. I shouldn't have said those things about you.

Elias: None of that matters, we're all family here.

Knuckles: You got that right.

Elias: I wanted you to know that I've decided to search even more for the Lord. I want what he wants me to do.

Sally: That's wonderful news, Elias.

Elias: I shouldn't have done any of that to you. Tails, you're a great kid, a special one. Don't ever forget it.

Tails (smiling): I won't. I'll never forget.

Elias broke out a small smile and said: 'From here on out, I'll be a better person than what I was before.'

Sonic: Okay, let's get you some medical attention.

Then Xena came back to the heroes.

Knuckles: Hey Xena, were you able to find the Kaftar?

Xena shook his head and said: 'He was gone without a trace. I'm afraid that he's still out there.' A shiver went through their spines.

Tails: Ah, great, now I'll have nightmares knowing that he's still out and running.

Sally: Xena, is Elias going to be okay?

Xena examined Elias' wound and said: 'I don't know, that looks almost fatal.'

Sonic: Oh no.

Xena: I'll send him to the Solar Team so that he'll get proper care. I don't know how he'll turn out. Don't worry, I've contacted them and they agreed to keep watch over him.

Elias: Sally, don't forget that you have friends to look after. Don't let them out of your sights.

Sally (saddened): I won't Elias, I promise.

She briefly kissed his forehead before Xena teleported him away. Sally was saddened and didn't know what to do. Sonic began comforting her.

Sonic: The Solar Team are experts, they'll let us know.

Xena: Well, you've been through a lot haven't you?

Tails: Yeah, and if Sonic wants us to turn off into the woods, I'm going to be the one driving.

Sonic (smiling): Hey, I don't want to turn off into the big wilderness again.

Xena chuckled and said: 'Well, you guys deserve a nice relaxation after all that you've been through. Maybe a place like I don't know…Alaska?'

Li Moon (smiling): Alaska?! I've always wanted to go there!

Tails chuckled and said: 'All right, let's get on over to Denali Park.'

Sonic (smiling): And this time we'll be driving on a tour instead of walking deep into the wilderness.

Knuckles: Let's go gather up our stuff.

Xena: I'll take you over to Alaska once you have everything you have left packed.

They went off to go pack their things. Tails will be all right, he just has some burns on his body.

**End of chapter 26**

**AN: Sorry for a short chapter, I always focus on the main pics. The final chapter's up next and we'll find out what the Kaftar's going to do next!**


	27. Aware of the Kaftar

**A/N: Here's the final chapter! Enjoy! I don't own any of the characters.**

**Chapter 27 – Aware of the Kaftar**

**CUT TO: Campsite – Sunrise**

Everyone was packed up and ready to go.

Xena: Well, everyone ready?

Sonic: Wait, where's Tails?

Li Moon: I saw him head in that direction, I'll go get him.

We follow Li Moon as she went to go get Tails. We find Tails sitting up against a tree and looking out onto the sunrise. Li Moon sat right by him, Tails looked at her.

Li Moon: Are you okay, Tails?

Tails: Oh, yeah, I'm okay. It's just it's so creepy to know that the Kaftar's still out there.

Li Moon: I know. But what ever happens we'll stick together through it.

Tails looked into his girlfriends violet eyes and they join into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Li Moon said: 'Come on, Xena's taking us to Alaska baby!' Tails cheered up in excitement and they ran to where the heroes were waiting.

**CUT TO: Denali Park – Day**

The heroes have spent a full week at the beautiful park; they've seen all kinds of wildlife. Tails is looking out on the beautiful horizon.

Sonic: Some view isn't it?

Tails jumped and turned to face Sonic.

Tails (smiling): Yeah, I just wanted to take one more look before we leave.

Sonic stood right by him and looked out onto the horizon.

Tails: It's hard to believe that something like a vacation flies by like the wind.

Sonic: Yeah, but we've got our own home to look forward to now don't we?

Tails: We sure do.

As they looked out onto the horizon, Tails heard something through his mind. He grew concerned and then he started to head to the train station.

Sonic: I guess you're ready huh?

Tails: Yeah, let's go home. Where're the others?

Sonic: They're waiting on us.

Tails kept on walking, he picked up his luggage and he began walking again.

Kaftar (V.O.): No escape, not no way, not no how, Tails. You fox boy, you'll soon be mine again, I'll be back again and during that time it'll be more fun. HAH HAH HAH!

Tails held his head and said: 'Sonic, he said that he'll be back.'

Sonic: Well, we'll be ready for him.

They continued to walk on.

**CUT TO: Anchorage airport – Day**

Sonic and friends were about to head off to their plane.

Nicole: I'll see you guys when you get back, okay?

Rudolph: Okay, bye Nicole.

Zoey looked at Rudolph and said: 'I can't believe you met the Kaftar.' Rudolph began telling her about that how sorry he was for not telling, Tails was thinking about Darkness they saw out in the woods.

Li Moon: You okay, foxy?

Tails: Oh, I'm fine, it's Darkness that has me concerned. I mean, when we tried to strike him, he disappeared every time, Rudolph said something about Darkness. I'm just so concerned now.

Li Moon: Well, let's leave the concerned parts for later and get home. I'm so tired I could sleep a week.

Tails smiled at Li Moon, and they began to head off to the plane.

Kaftar (V.O.): Things are certain, and some aren't.

**CUT TO BLACK**

**FADE UP – Canadian woods – Day**

We're back in the woods where Sonic and friends were, we see Darkness standing in an opening, we zoom closer and closer to his face, then it formed into a more evil look like a werehyena, only worse. We see a horrifying image of a beast in the eyes of Darkness, he formed a wicked toothy grin as he faced the camera.

**CUT TO BLACK**

Then we hear a werehyena's evil laugh.

**THE END**

**A/N: And that's a wrap! I decided not to show their vacation because it'll move too slow and you'll lose interest. And what WAS Darkness doing in the wilderness? What other things will the heroes face? We'll have even more challenges and dangers in the next story; _Nightfall 3: The Legend is Vengeful_. Later!**


End file.
